


The Potions Masters Apprentice

by Buckys_winter_QueenLoki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Virtual Hogwarts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anger, Apprentice - Freeform, Babies, Childbirth, Death, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor, Guardian Snape, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hate to Love, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love/Hate, Magical Pregnancy, Mentor Snape, Potions, Potions Accident, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), Secret Crush, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Undecided Relationship(s), Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, father - Freeform, mother - Freeform, potions master, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 31,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckys_winter_QueenLoki/pseuds/Buckys_winter_QueenLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your 5th year at Hogwarts, and you're determined to prove everyone wrong. A so-called 'Mudblood' of the Gryffindor house, you've made a name for yourself being one of the youngest proteges of Hogwarts, following right after Hermione Granger, a fellow Mudblood. The only problem is; your potions skills are FAR below average. Besides the fact that your parents think you're wasting time at a magical school, and at least half the wizarding world is against you, you have decided to beat the odds no matter what. With that, you have decided to become none other than the infamous Professor Snape's potion masters apprentice. A disliking going mutual ways, seemingly and suddenly turns into a liking and a dangerous crush. Not only is potions being taught to you, yet it seems the professor knows a lot along different topics, and your willing to try and learn them all. A growing dangerous relationship follows you and the potions master throughout the next years at Hogwarts that will not only cause you passion filled pain, and a hurt that feels so good- but the dangers of having an affair with one of the most powerful wizards and holding his child...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return To Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. This idea is rough, and came to me while reading some smut about the potions master..so I basically came up with the glorious idea of writing my own. This story is in the developing works, so PLEASE go along with me. Hopefully you'll enjoy, and I PROMISE this story will get better as it goes along. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive back at Hogwarts with a new mindset! This year, everything is going to change..

Another Summer, gone.  
Though honestly, you were more than happy to be returning. Your muggle parents understood nothing of the wizarding world, nor did they want to. Once again, they tried to get you to stay behind from traveling to the school you were rather pleased to see. They cared little to nothing about your studies in magic, or proper wand holding, and casting spells. They rather you develop a 'real' education studying mathematics, and English; as well as learning how to drive. You had recently turned 15, and were ready to learn the basics of driving- yet being the young witch you were, you had been taught during 1st year how to fly via broomstick. Driving was pointless and useless to you now.

You sat on your seat on the Hogwarts Express, having recently changed into your school robes. Staring out the window through the darkness, you could see the gleaming castle of Hogwarts becoming clearer, as the train traveled on faster. You had made up your mind, as soon as your muggle parents had dropped you off at the train station; and left you to head to the train platform of 9 3/4 alone once more. You were going to prove them wrong. You were going to prove that you could excel at both Wizarding and Muggle studies, and still pass your O.W.L.s with flying colors. The only problem, you already knew- would, of course, be passing Potions. It sure didn't matter to your parents that you had not only topped your class at the end of 4th year, and had become none other than a prefect to your proud Gryffindor house. You were still wasting away time to them.

As the train slowly began to come to a stop, you stood up from your seat. Your thoughts had left you unapproachable to those who had been wanting to speak to you, but now you had duties to perform. Straightening your prefect badge, you headed down the corridors of the Hogwarts express towards the first years who sat on the side of the Gryffindor house. "First years!" You yelled. "Follow me out of the Hogwarts Express. Don't worry about your things; they will be taken to the castle for you." You turned your back quickly to the first years and started to walk towards the exit of the train. You could hear the first years behind you stumbling to get up and follow after you. You chuckled lightly to yourself. Your first year was quite the same, aside from the fact that you had fallen flat on your face rushing to get out of the train following a former graduate prefect.

You lead the way out of the Hogwarts express, and at once saw a familiar face. Hagrid was yelling for all first years to come to him, as he usually took them to the school by boat. The first years around you scrambled to head over to him, the booming yet friendly semi giant. He turned to face the other first years coming towards him and easily saw you over their small heads. He gave you a wave, and you waved back, before heading on your way to the prefects' carriage where you were to be instructed by the Head Boy and Girl, before the Great Feast and lead the new, young Gryffindor's to their dormitories.

 

The carriage ride wasn't long, and the instructions you were given were simple enough. You talked with the few other recently made Prefects from the other houses, before jumping out of the carriage. Hogwarts was roaring with life as expected. The lights and enchantments were full blown just like the years before when you arrived, yet they never failed to leave you in awe. You entered the castle, and headed towards the Great hall, entering and at once seeing the other students, aside from the First years. Seeing some your friends that waved you over, you pushed your (Hair length) (Hair color) hair from your face and sat down at the place that was saved for you. "(Your name)! (Your name)! How was your summer? I hear you're a prefect now!" Your smile grew. "It was an ok summer, and yeah-" You held out your prefect badge for all those around to see. "I AM a prefect now."  
"Wow. That's amazing. You're the next Mudblood after Hermione to become a prefect. I didn't think it would happen again so soon." You bit your lip to hold back a crude comment and instead looked towards the Great Hall doors where the First years were flooding in, ready and nervous about being sorted into their houses.

Albus Dumbledore gave a few welcoming words before the sorting began. You clapped your hands loudly at every new Gryffindor that got sorted into your house. A little distance away, you could see Ginny Weasley who was a grade below you, as well as the famous Harry Potter and Friends sitting a bit farther down, also in 5th year. Looking up towards the Head of houses, you saw Professor Sprout- head of Hufflepuff, Professor Flitwick- head of Ravenclaw, Professor McGonagall- head of Gryffindor, and Professor Snape- head of Slytherin house. His gaze was following every new member of his house, yet it seemed that he had sensed your gaze. Looking up, the two of you locked eyes for a few moments, before you quickly looked away. You looked up a few moments later, to see his gaze had left you once more. Shivering slightly you sighed. You'd have to get on his good side sooner or later, even though you disliked him with a harsh passion. The feast soon started, and you and your friends all ate your fill before you stood up and headed towards the new 1st years of the Gryffindor house, leading them to the dormitories. "Mimbulus mimbletonia." You said to the fat lady, as she swung open with the password. You lead the 1st years into the dormitories, showing them around. It wasn't long before everyone headed on their own to unpack their things and claim beds.

You headed up to the girl's dormitories, heading to your own room and unpacking your things and putting them in your school trunk next to your bed. You changed out of your school robes and into your bed robes, before heading back down to the common room to chat for a bit, before instructing the 1st years to head to bed, before doing the same yourself.


	2. Back to the Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1st day back at Hogworts

The next day, you woke bright and early. Taking a shower, brushing you (hair length) (hair color) hair, you changed into your school robes, making sure you also had your prefect badge on. "Morning (your name)!" Leo Schmidt yelled as he walked past you, as you entered the common room. He was also a 5th year, a young troublemaker that could always get everyone in the mood for laughter. You smiled back at Leo, as you were about to exit the common room to head to breakfast.

Walking the halls of Hogwarts, you passed easily by lost 1st years, and you pointed them in the right direction. You rolled your eyes at a few 3rd years, who were doing their best to make eachother eyebrows vanish, yet instead managed to make their mouths vanish. Pulling out your wand, you mumbled the counter spell, bringing back the mouths of the young wizards and witches. You entered the great hall, with the loud chatter of students and teachers. Heading over to the Gryffindor table, you sat down and pulled a slice of toast covered in butter towards you. Garrick Borgin plopped down right beside you. He was also a 5th year, and was as crude and annoying as Draco Malfoy. He wrapped one tan arm around you, his dirty blonde hair, covering his bat gray eyes. "Hello, (Your name). Long time no see." You pushed his arm away and rolled your eyes.

"It's only been a few months, Borgin; and do remember- I'm a prefect now." He rolled his eyes and smiled darkly at you. "And? It's not like your going to give me detention are you; Mudblood?" Anger at the name he had called you, flashed within your eyes, yet before you could say anything, or snap out your wand and curse him, Professor Snape approached, his eyes dark and grim. "Borgin. Don't let me ever catch you using that type of language again; even if she IS a Mudblood. Or it will be a detention with me." Borgin snorted, before shaking his head, and getting up. "Yes, professor." He said in a seemingly mocking tone, before heading on his way.

Professor Snape watched him go, before looking down at you. His black hair was oily and messy like always, you noticed. You looked away from the professor, and he snorted walking away. You didn't need his help- you could handle yourself just FINE. And if professor Snape was trying to help, it didn't truly sound like it. He had managed to insult you at the same time. Just because Borgin couldn't call you a Mudblood, didn't mean he could. Before you could let your anger flare over, the owls flew into the Great Hall, dropping down the new schedules for all the students. You caught yours, and opened it up, reading it- and groaning.

Today you had Astronomy, followed by Herbology, Arithmancy, Charms, History Of Magic, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and last but not least- Potions. You finished your breakfast before heading on your way to Astronomy. Oh, the glory of getting back to work.


	3. Welcome to The Danger Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weeks at Hogwarts are slowly ticking by..

It had been three weeks since the start of new school year, and already you were getting flooded with work. Not only did you have to write a stupid paper for Astronomy, and have a number chart written for Arithmancy, but you also had to be able to turn an Owl into Opera Glasses by the end of the month. Not to mention that you to be able to correctly make a Draught of Peace for Potions class, and Snape was never known to go easy.

At least History Of Magic was in the bag, and so was Charms, and Herbology. You always did those assignments first, since after all- they were easy and truly didn't require intense brain work; at least for you. Just as well with trying to get all your work done, you still had your prefect duties to attend to, as well as trying to keep up with all rumors that were going around. Dragging yourself out of Defense Against the Dark Arts, you headed on your way to your hardest class- Potions. If you had to pick which one you had to face off with- Lord Voldemort or Potions class; You would take your chance at death itself.

You knew Snape didn't like you. Or at least, he didn't act like it. He favored his little snake clanners, more than anything else, and was quick to snap at most, if not all- Gryffindors. Ceres MacDougal, a long blonde haired, green eyed girl caught up to you on the way to the dungeons. Ceres was also one of your closest friends; though sometimes she was rather..brute, to say the least. Flipping her hair to the side, she looked at you as she held her books. "How do I look?" She asked, with a wink. You rolled your eyes. Ceres always had a new crush of the day, and with her looks- she could have any guy she wanted. You would sometimes go as far to say you were as good looking as her, but seeing the fact that you had never dated anyone before made you always 2nd guess that.

"Beautiful as always." You replied honestly. Ceres smiled, before the two of you entered Potions class, perfectly on time and taking your seats near the front. Taking out everything you would be needing for the lesson today and setting them on your desk, Ceres glanced over at you. "Psst. Professor Snape is looking at you!" She said with a dark chuckle. Looking up quickly, it was true that Snape was staring at you. Seeing as your eyes met, he snapped out of it at once, standing up from his desk, and heading to the front of the class. "Creep.." You muttered. Professor Snape looked at you and narrowed his eyes. "What was that Miss (Your last name)?" "Nothing, Professor." You said quickly. Snape stared at you for long moments, before starting class.

"As you know, 5th years- You will be taking your O.W.L.s this year, which means you must pass this class in order to get into my N.E.W.T.s, and go on to have any type of future; or make something of yourselves- aside from snide comments." Professor Snape looked at you, and the class giggled. You rolled your eyes. You hadn't said a single thing to him this class period, aside from the simple 'Creep'. Professor Snape went on. "...We have begun practicing, the Draught of Peace, which was due at the end of the month, however- I have decided that it will be moved up to- Tomorrow. Began practicing your potions, and do actually try.." Snape said this looking your way, before slowly heading back to his desk.

Your mouth was wide open. You couldn't believe you had to make a perfect potion by TOMORROW when you could barely make it at all today. Sure you had had three weeks and an extra week may not have actually made a difference- BUT STILL! You and Ceres got to work, while you mumbled terrible colorful language about the potions teacher as his gaze went around the classroom.


	4. Slip Up, Mess Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day as come for you to make a perfect Draught of Peace, and what do you do? Slip up & Mess up.

You had been in the common room all night, reading over notes, papers, and physically practicing how to make the potion. Ceres had stayed up with you for the past two hours, before heading up to bed. Sighing, you closed your books. It was already three am, and you had other classes, other than potions that you did have to do well in; and you couldn't do that if you were tired. Accepting the fact you were going to fail terribly, you climbed up the stairs, and into your shared room, and into bed. It took you a while to fall asleep, yet when you did- you smiled at the dream of Professor Snape tasting a bit of your potion and dying at your feet.

The day went much quicker than expected, perhaps because of the fact that you and everyone else knew- about the huge potion's test and everyone wanted to be done with it. You, Ceres, and Ariel Dagworth- another friend of yours, who so happened to have red hair and green eyes- entered potions class, taking new seats at the back of the class. Professor Snape stood up from his desk, and walking around the classroom, stopping in front of the three of you. He narrowed his eyes looking your way. "Miss (Your last name), you look tired. Where you studying all night just so you could fail anyhow? Shame..." Before you could even think, you replied.

"No, Professor. I'm just tired of having to look at your oily hair every time I see you. Sometimes I wonder if you even use shampoo..." The class howled in laughter, and a dark smirk painted your features. Professor Snape glared at you before hissing. "50 points from Gryffindor! And Miss (Your last name), Detention all afternoons this week after dinner with me." He hissed his words, before turning his back to you, and heading back to his desk. "And I will speak to your head of house, about getting that 'Prefect' badge removed from you as well." You simply nodded your head. You had scored a point against the potions teacher, so if it meant you no longer where a Prefect, so be it. It wasn't worth all the extra duties. "Began your potion making!" Snape yelled out to the class. "You have one hour."

By the end of class, Ceres and Ariel had both managed to create two fine looking turquoise blue potions, while yours glimmered between green and purple. Snape came around the classroom, looking over at the potions that had been made. Nodding at both your friends, he stopped and looked down at what you had created and sighed. "Five years of potion study, and you still have learned nothing. I'm starting to wonder if you even know how to read.." A few students laughed at this, though you simply shrugged.

"It's not my fault Professor; I rather not waste my time with useless classes." Snape glared at you. "Well lucky enough for you, next year you won't have to deal with potions, as you will of course- fail. Maybe then you will understand why mudbloods have a tendency to not excel at a school such as this one." Snape turned his back to you, and you winced. That stung. Being called a mudblood was the last thing you wanted. You cleaned out your things, putting them away. Heading out of class first before anyone, you rushed back to the common room.

Maybe Snape was right. Maybe 'Mudbloods' didn't belong at a Wizarding school at all.  
You wiped your eyes before the tears could start, moving your (hair color) hair out of your face. No. You had to prove them wrong. You had to prove Professor Snape wrong most of all. You were just as good as a pureblood or a half-blood at potions, and you could pass the class with flying colors- You just had to try a bit harder.


	5. One Month At Hogworts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one month since school started, and things are only going to get harder from here.

One month passed faster than you thought it would, though you still had roughly 8 months still left in the school year.  
Even though you failed to make the Draught of Peace potion, you still got an A- on your Astronomy paper, and your number chat for Arithmancy turned out well too. Turning the Owl into Opera glasses, showed some difficulty, though of course- you managed to get it done as well.

However..  
You still did have detention with Snape for a whole week, and he did speak with your head of house about getting your Prefect badge removed.However, you simply got your privileges and duties taken away for a month; so at least you didn't have to deal with any pesky 1st years for the time being. Snape, however, wasn't going to let you go so easy. He was 100% sure you had no clue how to read, so now- once a week you were forced to come to his classroom and read potion papers and books out loud to only be criticized for the way you spoke, the way you flipped the page, the way you rolled your eyes, and basically for how you lived.

It seemed Professor Snape wasn't enjoying this any more than you were, yet he never let up on the chance to either make you mad or almost bring you to tears. The extra time with the professor was agonizing, though every evening that you left from two hours of extra time with him- you always went to the common room and wrote down what you did in fact learn, before heading up to bed. You were slowly planning on how you could throw all the things Snape had taught you right back in his face. You had even taken some potions books from the library and started to study them hard. You were going to pass the next Potions test with flying colors and prove Professor Snape wrong with his very own words.

One month at Hogwarts, and you were more than ready to show everyone what was up.


	6. Anger Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going so well, until you let your anger get the best of you.

You, Ceres, and Ariel all walked to lunch, laughing at a joke Leo was making about stuck up Garrick. The four of you went and sat down near the edge of the Gryffindor table. You pulled a plate that held a turkey sandwich over to you and filled a goblet up with sweet iced tea. You and your friends ate, holding your sides as Leo went on making jokes about everyone at Hogwarts. Ariel was the most entranced in Leo, and it was clear to everyone- but Leo- of her large crush on him. You gave it a maximum of two months before he found out, and a maximum of four before they would become a couple.

You personally didn't have any crushes for the moment being. Sure they were many good looking guys at Hogwarts, but you were caught up in your studies. Anyhow, you were more than positive that no one looked at you the way Ariel looked at Leo. It was impossible in your eyes. Lunch went along in laughter, and would have ended the same way if it wasn't for Caliban Spleen and Selena Jorkins. Caliban was a Slytherin and Selena was a Gryffindor. They were one of the most well-known couples- not because they were from different houses- but because they were absolutely terrible apart, and dreadful together. The worse part, however, would be the fact they were some of the most attractive people at Hogwarts and seemingly could get away with anything.

The two of them took a seat near you and your friends, and at once the laughter stopped. Selena sneered. "Bloody hell. Can't we join in the laughter too? We want to have fun." She pushed her black hair from her blue eyes. Ceres rolled her eyes. "You are not invited Selena, and that Slytherin isn't either." Caliban glared at Ceres. "Shut up, MacDougal. It's not our fault Cicero Portch rejected you. Is that why you all were laughing? Because poor old Ceres is desperate to 'have fun'?" Caliban snickered back to Ceres. Ceres's face grew red with anger and embarrassment.

"That's not what happened!" Ceres yelled, causing the great hall to go quiet. Ariel pulled on Ceres robes.  
"Calm down Ceres..this is what they want." Selena turned her eyes to Ariel. "Oh please, Ariel," Selena said with a taunt. "You can't be trying to give Ceres love advice when poor old Leo doesn't even know you exist. Does he even know you fancy him?" Ariel looked at Selena with shock, and so did Leo. Tears came to Ariel's face and at once she ran out of the Great hall. Laughter from Selena, Caliban, and most of the Slytherin lunch table followed her. Leo looked between you and Ceres before jumping up to his feet and running after Ariel.

Anger was flaring from your eyes. Glaring at Caliban and Selena, you spoke. "Go away. Before I give you both detention." You said as calmly as you could manage. The couple laughed at you. Caliban rolled his eyes. "Check it out Selena; the Mudblood Prefect is going to give us Detention!" Before you could even think, you stood up whipping out you wand and pointing it at Caliban.

"EVERTE STATUM!" You yelled. At once Caliban flew backwards, hitting the wall of the Great hall, and landing on the ground. Selena screamed, running over to him. With her scream, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape ran into the great hall. Selena broke into tears, as Caliban slowly moved into a sitting position. You slowly put your wand away as Selena pointed at you. "(Your name) attacked Caliban for no reason! She used the Everte spell!" Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape looked at you. "50 points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said disappointedly. "Miss (Your last name), please follow me to my office.." You sighed, and followed after your house leader, passing by Caliban and Selena who were already looking better. Snape was seeing how badly hurt Caliban was, though as you passed by, he glared. It would be harder to get on his good side now.

 

"..And furthermore, your punishment follows. You lose your Prefect badge for two months, Miss (Last name). And you will spend the next three Monday afternoons after dinner helping to clean the Great hall." McGonagall said. You had already explained what happened, though her hands were tied. You nodded your head to your head of house, and stood about to leave, though it was then Professor Snape burst into the room. He glared at you, and then at McGonagall. "What is her punishment for attacking one of my students?" He said darkly. McGonagall repeated what she told you, and Snape hissed.

"That's all?! What will that teach her?"  
"Clearly not how to wash my hair." You replied without a thought. Snape looked at you.  
"Also, you will attend detention with me, Tuesday through Friday for the next month. I will teach you some manners, (Your last name)." Before you could reply, Snape pushed out of McGonagall's office. You looked at McGonagall hoping she would say something against this, though she shook her head.

"Next time, Miss (Your name), I will take your Prefect badge away for good. Dismissed."


	7. Detention Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention with Professor Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly building this up. Hopefully you are enjoying this anyhow!

After dinner, and cleaning the Great Hall, that following Monday night- you headed up to your room and went to bed. The news had gone around of what had happened. Selena was making it a bigger deal than it was, saying how evil Mudbloods were and how they needed to be kicked out of the school. At least your friends still stuck by your side. Ariel was fine afterwards, though now it was slowly becoming harder for the two of you to have one-on-one talk, as she and Leo were now a couple. At least one good thing came out of you getting detention. You closed your eyes, hoping that the next days of the week wouldn't come- but of course- they did.

After dinner Tuesday night, you said goodbye to your friends and dragged yourself through the crowds of students heading up to their rooms. You could hear the devil couple laughing behind you, as you headed to the dungeons for detention with your 'favorite' professor. Pushing open the door, you found Snape sitting at his desk sorting through papers and tossing them aside. As you entered, he looked up and snorted. "(Your last name). Right on time. Any smart remarks you will like to say before we begin?" He said sarcastically. You answered anyway.

"Have you tried shampoo? It really does do wonders for hair. They make special ones for extra oiley AND extra greasy hair." Snape glared at you, and you sat down at a desk. Standing up from his desk, he walked over to you, staring you down. "You will learn some manners this next month. No matter how long it takes." Taking out his wand, he waved it and the pile of papers that was on his desk, floated over and landed on your desk. "Sort these from bad to terrible, to absolutely no effort. Then for the papers that had absolutely no effort on the writers part, you will rewrite the paper with corrections." You stared at him as if he were crazy. "..Don't forget you have class tomorrow (Your last name). You will stay until it's all done." Snape turned and walked back to his desk, and sat down staring at you.

You glared at him for long moments, before blowing your (hair color) hair from your face, and starting to sort the papers. Snape watched you, sometimes making you repeat the actions. You couldn't help but feel like he was enjoying himself more than all the detentions you had with him before. You cursed him silently under your breath. Once the papers were sorted, you began to write and make corrections on the worst ones. Snape's smirk grew larger as you slowly tried to piece together how anyone in their right mind could turn in such fowl work in the most difficult of classes. 

It was close to midnight when you had finished. Snape was more than pleased.  
As you headed for the door, he called after you.  
"Don't be late tomorrow. We will work on your reading and understanding skills next. Hopefully by then, you'll understand not to mess with your Professor."

You were too tired to reply, so you simply nodded.


	8. Introduction To Your Future

By the end of the week, you were more than tired. You normally stayed with Snape till close to midnight and stayed up roughly till two or three to study and get homework done. Your friends were kind enough to do some for you, but you still had to learn yourself. Though Friday came around sooner than expected, you planned to spend Saturday sleeping in, even though there was a match.

Heading to Potions class, you and Ceres took a seat in the back. You put your head on your hand, doing your best to stay awake. Luckily for today, you wouldn't be doing much, aside from choosing a future occupation. Snape talked about your options, though you barely listened until he spoke about becoming an Auror. Your head rose up at this, and you started listening.

"...In order to become an Auror, you must have a minimum of five NEWTs, none under 'Exceeds Expectations'." Snape turned his head, and seeing you, he smirked. "Miss (Your last name) I hope your not interested. I don't think you have the brains." The class giggled. You shrugged your shoulders.

"As long as I don't end up as professor, I think I'd have enough brains." Snape narrowed his eyes.  
"Five points." He said turning away from you. You smiled, resting your head back on your hands. You would become an Auror. You would prove him wrong.

But that would mean getting into N.E.W.T.s Potions...  
Your future suddenly looked harder than you thought.


	9. Fresh Studies

As promised, you stayed in bed all Saturday morning, not even bothering to go down to breakfast. When you finally got up, the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff was already underway. Not hungry at all, you showered and got dressed in your robes walking down into the common room and grabbing your books, quill, and everything else you would be needing for a day of studying. You had slowly gotten behind in Arithmancy, and of course, you were behind in Potions.

You started making a new number chart of Arithmancy, pulling your (hair length) hair back into a ponytail, and slowly getting to work. Your number chart and 10-page log paper for Arithmancy was done by the time your schoolmates began to arrive back from the match. Ariel told you Ravenclaw had won before she went off to go make out with Leo. You and Ceres headed off to lunch together, though instead of eating- you fell asleep right there. Ceres left you there in peace, though you were rudely woken up by Selena.

Walking back to the common room, you pushed Arithmancy away and started to work on potions. You knew you had a test monday and as well, you had a 7 page paper to write on the Invigoration Draught. Yawning, as the sun slowly began to set- you stayed up till 3 Am studying and finishing your paper. Pleased with your work, you headed up to bed, and spent the rest of Sunday sleeping, only getting up for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. 

 

On Monday, you exited potions class with a fresh new step. You were 100% sure you had passed with flying colors. You didn't even mind helping to clean up the great hall after dinner. You were simply pleased with the fact that you knew you did a good job, and that Snape would be more than surprised.

You were sure you had proved him wrong after all!


	10. Failing!

You attended detention with Snape the next day. You were fully prepared to hear him say how surprised and how well of a job you did. Taking your seat in front of his desk in the Potions classroom, he stared at you from his desk, before standing up with a paper in his hand. Walking over to your desk in front of you; he sighed.

"To say the least, I'm not surprised. I did expect you to do better than THIS, however." He threw your test down in front of you, and you stared at in in shock. You thought you had done such a good job, though instead, you had made a perfect 15%.

That's right. The test that you had started to brag about being easy, you had made a 15 on. It was basically the same as a zero. You felt like bursting into tears, though you would never do such a thing in front of Snape so he could mock you. Instead, you ran your hands through your hair and simply groaned. Snape walked slowly back to his desk, taking a seat and watching you. You looked over your answers and sighed some more.

With these grades, you were proving everyone right; including your parents. You were terrible at potions, and would never make anything of yourself if you couldn't pass the class. You looked up at Snape with distress, and he sighed.

"You are free to retest at any time. The highest you will make is 70% however."  
You sighed. 70% was a dream for you in Potions. It would take all the power in the world in order for you to pass the class, and god coming from the sky for you to get into N.E.W.T.s. There was only one thing you could do.

"..Professor Snape..C-Can you tutor me?" The words came from your mouth sooner than you could think. You were so surprised, and so was Snape it seemed, by his facial expression.  
"..Please, Professor." You said, defeated.

It seemed you had, at last, given up.


	11. The Arrangement

"Please, Professor!" You said again, this time begging. You felt like a dog. You had pulled against your leash and had wanted to walk alone. Now here you were, coming back to master, lost and needing assistance, ready to walk on the leash you dreaded and needed so much. Snape stared at you, surprised that you of all people would ask him for help, or perhaps beg for it. You had somehow managed to place it into his mind that you needed no one, and now you needed his help...

It gave him the greatest pleasure to break you, at last.  
Professor Snape stood up from his desk, and swaggered over to you, a smirk on his face. "Tutor you, Miss (Your last name)? After all the trouble and anger you have caused me, Now; you're asking for MY help?" You swallowed, looking down. You shouldn't have said anything. You should have just gone on and studied harder. But it was too late for that now.  
"...Yes, Professor.." You mumbled, you hair covering your red face.

"You want me, to take perfectly good time out of my day, to teach you; even though you can barely understand how to make the simplest potions- or actually read them?" Now Snape was mocking you. Teasing you. Insulting you. You had opened your weak point to him, and he ravished it. You wanted your leash back, to learn to walk like a good little puppy next to its master. You wanted to be taught, and only he could do it.

"..Yes, Professor."  
Snape's pleasure seemed to be overflowing. He paced the room, thinking, before looking back at you. "..And what do I gain; from teaching you?" He said almost quietly. You glanced up, your (eye color) eyes, looking back at his black ones.  
"..I'll do anything professor." You said softly. Professor Snape stared at you as if thinking over your words. His brow wrinkled, and his gaze seemed to stare even harder back at you. A smile came to his face at a thought, before he nodded.

"Very well then, (Your last name). I shall tutor you. You will be my apprentice." Joy overflowed through you. You were slightly sure, he would say yes- though another part of you thought he was simply going to laugh and send you out the door only to return the next day for dentition. Jumping out of your seat, you rushed over and hugged Professor Snape, without thinking. His shock showed in his freezing body movement, and you at once stepped away- blushing. Snape stared at you in wonder, before shaking his head awkwardly.

"..You never fail to surprise me."  
"I have a lot of tricks inside of me." You replied. Professor Snape raised an eye, and you realized at once how perverse the sentence sounded. Snape shook it head.

"Very well. We will meet Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. After school on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and once in the morning on Saturdays, and once again in the evening. Perhaps we will cut these meetings shorter; when you get better."  
"-If I get better." You mumbled as you gathered your things heading towards the door.

"WHEN you get better." Snape corrected, as you headed out the door. "..I am the one teaching you after all."


	12. The Potion Masters Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Snape is now your tutor..are things going to change between the two of you?

Slowly, you and your sleeping schedule went back to normal. With the tutoring, Professor Snape had decided to lift your detention, though if you missed a single day of tutoring- You'd be right back to sorting papers, ripping them apart, and putting them back together again. You only told Ceres of what had happened between you and Snape- aside from you hugging him- though she was more than surprised that you had now received the title of Potion Masters Apprentice.

"Soon, you'll be teaching me!" She joked, and you snorted.

"Yeah- Right." You turned, heading away from her, off to head to your tutoring session with Snape. It had already been two weeks since these sessions begun, and already you felt as if you were getting better. As in REALLY getting better. It was a Saturday evening. It was cool outside and would have been a lovely time for you to spend playing outdoors lost in your thoughts. However, you were in the cool dungeons, sitting at a desk, while Professor Snape sat at his, watching you. It was cool, yet not chilly enough for the fire, just yet. Snape had turned down the lights, instead having lamps here and there. The area was much more relaxed than what a normal class would be that very day, and it was a good change for once.

"..The Draught of Peace is a Potion which relieves anxiety and agitation." You repeated to Professor Snape. You pushed your (hair color) hair out of your (eye color) eyes and looked at him. You two had started over to the very first potion you had failed. Snape had promised that you would either learn it, or he would die. Both ways sounded pretty good to you. Snape stood up from his desk.

"And what are it's ingredients?"

"Powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn." You said proudly. Snape stared at you, before nodding his head slowly.

"And what is the most common result of this Potion being made incorrectly?" Your smile wavered, and you looked down. Snape shook his head and sighed. "The drinker of this potion, if incorrectly made, will make him or her, fall into a deep sleep, with the results of possibly never waking up."

"I knew that." You said, trying to hold on to the few strands of pride you had left. Snape rolled his eyes and slightly chuckled.

"On Tuesday, we will brew the potion together, review on Thursday, and you will attempt to brew the Potion yourself next Saturday." Snape turned away from you and went back to his desk, sitting down. You smiled, standing up. There was still enough time for you to head outdoors and catch up with your friends for just a bit. Picking up your things, you headed for the door.

"Thank you, Professor." You said with a smile. Snape didn't look up as he waved you out the door, but you thought you caught a faint smile from him as you exited, closing the door behind you.


	13. 3 Months at Hogwarts- The December Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jingle Bells, Professor Snape Smells, and you fought your demons! Voldemort fell, and you where ready to escape hell, and everything turned out well!

December came along faster than you expected. You could honestly say for the moment being, you were no longer at the bottom of your Potions class.  
You were 2nd from the bottom, but Hey; every good witch and wizard had their ups and downs!

Snow had started to fall on the Hogwarts campus, and today was the day that many students were heading back home for the Holidays. However, you were not one of them. Your parents always sent you gifts anyhow, though they rather for you not to return simply for the fact they had told a lot of their friends that you were studying advanced secret work, and you were only allowed to visit during the summer holidays. Simple enough to say, half your family thought you were a spy in training.

Even though most of your friends would be leaving for break, including Ceres- at least Ariel and Leo were staying back so at least you were not truly alone. Just as well, you knew a few others staying at Hogwarts for the holidays- including Professor Snape. Only a few weeks before the coming holidays, the two of you had made a Draught of Peace together and that had turned out HUGELY terrible. Somehow you both had managed to add the same ingredient into the potion. BUT of course, you both redid it and it came out as grand as possible. On that saturday it was your turn to make the potion, and you took your time. AND you were rather pleased to say that you had accomplished making the Draught of Peace yourself.

As promised, Snape changed your failing grade to 70%, and you were no longer at the bottom of the class. The two of you had already started working on the next Potion, the Invigoration Draught. You knew little about it, though you wouldn't be able to learn more until after the Holidays. You and Snape were slowly growing closer to one another, and you were rather embarrassed to say that without the other students; Snape was still quick and sarcastic- though it was seemingly bringing you pleasure. As the students traveling home for the Holidays left, you headed out to Hogsmeade to shop for last minute gifts.

You entered Honeydukes as your last stop, with many bags in hand. Here, you always sent your parents sweets from the shop; the only thing they seemed to enjoy about you being a witch. Picking out candy such as the random flavored beans, you headed to the checkout, buying the items you had taken and planned to send to your parents. A glimmering thought came to your mind, about Professor Snape. Setting your bags down, you counted the leftover coins you had. Turning back, you began to pick out random amounts of candy of different kinds and flavors. You were not sure that Professor Snape would enjoy the little Christmas gift you were getting him, but you had to say thank you in more than just words.

\----

You woke up Christmas morning. Jumping up, and looking at the end of your bed, you saw your Christmas gifts laying at the edge. Smiling, you got out of bed, still in your bed robes and began opening them at once. Your parents had sent you a rather large assortment of muggle clothes, and you were rather pleased with them. There were skirts, dresses, new shirts, tops- and thankful some new bras. Ceres had gotten you a Quidditch shirt, as well as a large new collection of jewels and makeup. From Ariel and Leo, you decided not to open it for the time being, as they had promised that your gift was on the freaky side. Pleased with what you had gotten, you reached under your bed and took out what you had bought from Honeydukes for Professor Snape. You wanted to give it to him yourself.

Walking out of the shared chambers, and exiting the common room in only your bed robes and slippers, you walked down the Hogwarts hallways, going up different staircases, and heading around corners, coming to where Professor Snape's room lay. Standing there awkwardly, you sighed, before knocking loudly on the door. No answer. You knocked again once more. No answer. Mischief in your eyes, you started knocking on the door as loud as possible not stopping at all this time. At once from the inside, you heard movement and noise, making its way closer to the door. You stopped knocking as it was swung open, and Professor Snape stood at its entrance. He was only dressed in his bed robes and slippers, his hair was a mess- and he was clearly half asleep. At that moment, he never looked more attractive in your eyes. You blushed at the thought- though it only lasted a few moments before Snape started yelling.

"(Your last name), would you please remind me of why YOU are standing at my door at this hour on MY holiday? I don't recall us having a meeting; or is there something else you desire?" The last words he spoke, made you blush even more. Trying to hold back from looking even more awkward and strange than you already did, you pushed the tightly wrapped bundle of Honeydukes candy into his hands. "I-I Just wanted to s-say, Merry Christmas, P-Professor." You stuttered before your blush grew bigger. Snape's eyes got wide, and he suddenly looked more awake than he was before. He looked between you and the bundle that you had pushed in his hands. Before he could say anything, you fled the scene. Oh god. How were you ever going to face him again?!

 

New Years came around, and slowly the students began to arrive back from break. You talked to Ceres about what she had gotten, and Ariel and Leo both asked you if you liked their present, giving you an even bigger reason to never open it. You ducked away during the times you saw Snape in the hallways or during the few last meals before classes would start again. You didn't want to see his face, and be embarrassed all over again.

The day before class was to start again, you woke up next to a tightly wrapped large package. Curious, you slowly opened it to see an enchanted green, silver, and (your favorite color) enchanted bag. You could put anything inside it and it never got fully full. You were shocked by the gift, but also quite flattered. It was a rare object and seemed expensive. However, you knew little of where the gift came from or who, so you simply put it away in your school trunk, making sure it was locked with enchantments.

You walked around school with a smile on your face that day.


	14. The Coming Tides

The holidays soon ended, and Hogwarts was slowly going back to normal after the celebration.  
Aside from the recent growing fear of the dangers of Voldemort, and the students playing with their Christmas gifts while bragging about all the cool things they got, classes were resuming where they left off.

That morning, you took extra care with your appearance. Showering, and making sure your robes were far more straightened than normal; you put your (hair length), (hair color) hair into a twisted braid, before untwisting it to leave a pool of braided loose curls. You did this to your few bangs as well. Taking out the little makeup kit your parents had sent to you, you put on a dash of gold glitter around your face making sure it blended well with your skin tone so it didn't stick out too much- but just enough. Heading down to breakfast, you noticed a lot of wizards and witches staring at you. Sitting down at your common table with Ceres, she stared at you before smiling.

"Wow. You look amazing! Who's the lucky guy?" You at once blushed, looking a bit shocked.  
"I can't just look good?" You said, batting your eyelashes. Ceres laughed, before rolling her eyes. "Fine then; don't tell me. But soon enough I'll find out who!" You rolled your eyes and started to eat breakfast.

All throughout the day, the smiles and waves from wizards and witches who never noticed you went on. Your classes seem to go by slower, though you couldn't care less because for once- it wasn't Ceres or Ariel, or Selena everyone was paying attention to. It was YOU. You were the star. You were the pretty one for the day. As Defense Against the Dark Arts ended, you, Ceres, Ariel and Leo made your way towards the dungeons. You couldn't help feeling butterflies. What would professor Snape say? You were his apprentice after all. But you were also his student...  
You blushed even harder. Look at you, seeking the approval of a wizard you didn't dare be near three months ago.

You and your friends entered potions class, taking your new seats up front. Snape was sitting at his desk and seemingly hadn't noticed you or any of the other 5th years as he was reading over some papers. Everyone talked softly for a few minutes, before Snape's head snapped up. "QUIET!" He yelled. Hush came faster than the speed of light. His black eyes seemed tired to you. He scanned over the students within his class, looking at each of the members of different houses. His eyes soon came to you, and you shifted in your seat, trying to seem easy going while sitting up taller. He stared at you for long moments before standing up from his desk.

"Lets Began. Potions class will be taking a different route today. Take out your Defense Against the Dark Arts books, and Turn to page 394!"

Class ended strangely. You had read about wolves, and it seemed this information was leading up to something, though Snape, of course, wouldn't offer anyone explanation. You were the last to leave class, taking your time to pack up your things, hoping Snape would tell you that you two were going to do some work today, even though it was a Monday. However, these words never came and you slowly headed for the door.

"(Your last name)." Your heart jumped, and you're turned to Professor Snape who was back at his desk, his black greasy hair the same as always.  
"Yes, Professor?" You said softly, holding your things, looking at him. Snape tilted his head to the side, looking you over a bit more before turning his back to you, starting to put papers away as he spoke.  
"You look rather..acceptable today. However, you should be aware that whatever you decide to wear or do with your appearance can awake dark.." He turned to face you once more, and for a moment, the spark in his eyes seemed to scare you and draw you in at the same time.

"..Can awake dark desires within young wizards." Snape quickly turned away from you and went back to work. Your heart was racing, at first not understanding what he meant, though it soon clicked, and you blushed, quickly heading out the door. As you walked towards the common room, you still, however, couldn't seem to throw off the feeling that those 'dark desires' went much farther than just 'young wizards'.


	15. The Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. I KNOW this is a slow moving story, but things are gonna start heating up!!

It was almost a month after Christmas break. Everything was full blown now, as you and the other 5th years were preparing for your O.W.L.S.s.  
Aside from you constantly studying; you where busy with other things. You had your Prefect duties to attend to, that included helping out the 1st years, as well as attending your meetings as Potion Apprentice. You were starting to see less and less of Ceres, Ariel, and Leo- as not only did you have work to do for your other classes, but Snape had started to give you more work to do to make sure you made a high enough score on the O.W.L.S.s. You hated it and rather enjoyed it at the same time.

Snape had said nothing about the Christmas gift you had gotten him, nor did you really want him to. However, he seemed to rather ease up a bit of his harshness towards you, and now Leo and Ariel were becoming his newest targets. This Tuesday before class was to end, you were helping your friends with the Invigoration Draught. You had learned and picked it up easily with Snape's help; though only Ceres knew about that. Snape went around the room, watching the students make their potion and every once in a while you caught his raven black eyes on you. You smirked at this to yourself, trying your hardest to look your best.

The last week of January came faster than you thought.  
Today, you and your potions class would be making the Invigoration Draught alone- without any help. This would be the 2nd to last potion that you and your class would make before your O.W.L.S.s. Sitting down at your desk, you took out everything you would be needing. Once your wand, Cauldron, Brass scales and other basics were on your desk, you sat up straight looking at Snape. You didn't follow his advice about looking a certain way. Today you had decided to straighten your (hair length) (hair color) hair and put it into two darling pigtails with a touch of gold glitter within it. Sure you were a bit too old for pigtails, but honestly, you never looked so cute. The attention from the young wizards clearly said so, as they practically slobbered over you.

Snape caught your eye. He stared at you for a few moments. You could feel his eyes taking in your appearance, his eyes darting over your figure as you sat at the desk. His eyes quickly left you as he stood up, and spoke. "You have one hour to create your potion. Do your best not to embarrass yourselves, even though I know, that will be hard enough.." Snape sat back down, his eyes at once going back to you. Taking a breath, you hopped up and followed the other students around the classroom to get the needed items for the potion...  
An hour later, you were stirring the pleasant smelling potion in your cauldron. It shimmered a gradient blue color as you poured a good amount into a stopper. Walking up to Snape's desk, you set it down with the others and cleaned up your things before heading out the door.

You returned to potions class after dinner that afternoon. Snape hadn't been in the great hall and had his meal delivered to him in the dungeons. You entered to find him busy among a pile of papers, as well as grading potions from the 5th years. The potions master hadn't noticed you entering as of yet. Walking over to your seat, you set your things down and sat on top of your desk. You cleared your voice loudly, causing Snape to look up and notice you at last. You smiled, and he rolled his eyes.

"(Your last name). You must clearly be blind, as it seems you haven't noticed all these papers and potions I have to grade."  
"Professor." You said back to him, copying his voice. "-You must have forgotten that this is one of the evenings that you tutor me." Snape stared at you, as you mocked him. Scattering papers as he moved them out of the way, he looked back at you.

"I am in no mood for your games, (Your last name). And I don't have time right now to show you anything. You have learned the current potion, and we won't be starting the next one till three weeks before your exams. Go play your games with the young wizards dying for your attention." There seemed to be a slight bitterness there, though you picked not to ask on it. Jumping down from where you sat atop your desk, you walked over towards the Professor. He leaned back in his chair, puffing out air and rolling his dark eyes. "So now it seems you cannot hear very well either, (Your last name)." You rolled your eyes.

"My hearing is just fine, Professor." You replied.  
"Leave," Snape said back forcefully.  
"I wanna help!" You looked down at his desk that was covered in papers and potions that needed to be graded. "..Wouldn't you like some help, Professor?" You said softly, your (eye color) eyes twinkling up at him. The potions master stared at you. "...I can help with anything, Professor." You said once more, slightly softer, but still forceful. Snape stood up from his chair quickly, and you jumped back slightly. Snape walked around his desk, his eyes never leaving yours. He circled you like a cat for a moment, his black robes trailing out behind him. He stopped, coming to stand behind you.

Leaning over you, he pushed you to lean back over his desk, with your face to him. "(Your last name), there is nothing you can help me with." His hissed in your ear, sending ripples through your spine. "You are far too young and far too coy and innocent for you to be able to help me in any possible way." He pressed into your back, and for a moment, you felt something hard press against you, before it vanished as Snape turned away from you, and the pressure left. He walked back to his desk and sat down.

"Leave me to work, (Your last name). I am far too busy tonight. No questions." Snape didn't look up at you. His black hair draped his face like a curtain. You stared at him, breathing heavily, before standing back up fully and slowly walking back to your desk and gathering your things. Heading towards the door, you exited- the door slamming shut behind you. As you walked slowly out of the dungeons, you swore you heard a groan coming from the potions classroom.

Never before had you been so close to Snape or any other wizard at that, and at that moment, you were more than sure that you felt his arousal pressing into you, and you were more than sure professor Snape wasn't talking about all the papers and potions that needed to be graded that you couldn't help with.


	16. Dark Desires

Potions class was strange after that encounter.  
Snape wouldn't look at you, or dare meet your eyes. Every time you returned for your tutoring during those certain evenings, Professor Snape wouldn't be in his classroom. During meals, you would chat with a few of the male wizards at your table though you would dart your eyes across the great hall to find Snape looking your way before quickly starting a conversation with one of his fellow professors. Your nights in the common room with your friends grew longer, and even though they were enjoyable you couldn't help but slightly miss working on Potions with Snape.

You headed up to bed early after dinner. You didn't bother to head to the dungeons and see if Snape was there. You didn't bother to stay in the common room and chat with your friends, nor did you want to sit with Ceres and watch as Leo and Ariel tried to swallow each other from the shadows of the common room. Taking off your robes and putting on your bed robes, you climbed into bed closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep.

You opened your eyes to find yourself back in the Potions classroom, pinned against Snape's desk, with him behind you. The pressure you had felt before was now behind you. His arousal, pressing into your lower back. Snape leaned over to your ear. "Would you be willing to help me now, (Your last name)?" Snape seem to purr harshly to you. "..Would you be willing to learn more than just potions from your Professor..?" Snape's voice grew heavy, before vanishing altogether as his mouth came to your neck, leaving small bite marks as he made his way down. You moaned softly, in sheer bliss.

"Y-Yes P-Professor.." You replied weakly. Snape chuckled, his left hand now holding you up against him, his right hand making soft trails down your side.. You woke up. Sitting up, you breathed heavily. Ceres, Ariel, and another girl you didn't know well were all asleep. Looking out the window, and judging by the way the sun was slowly rising, it was roughly 4 Am. You sighed softly, laying back down. You, however, didn't fall back to sleep. You were too freaked out. Here you were, laying in bed, dreaming about Professor Snape and all the naughty things the two of you could do together, and here you were, laying in bed- aroused to a never ending point. Aroused for none other than Professor Snape.


	17. 'Good Enough'

From that day on, you sat in the back of Potions class. Ceres being a good friend, sat with you- and Ariel and Leo took two seats in the darkest corner so they could snog and touch each other without being noticed. You were pretty sure Ariel and Leo had slept together, though the more you and Ceres pushed on asking either of them, the more they would run off and deny anything.

You still paid attention in class. You did you best not to look at Snape, however. Even though in the back, you could still feel his eyes on you. Even in the Great hall, you could feel his raven eyes looking at you. You didn't dare look at him. Every time you did, your dream came back to you that sparked dirty thoughts of what the professor could truly do, and such things like that would only cause trouble.

During dinner this night, you were sitting with your friends. Ariel and Leo were eating food instead of each other, and the talk of the evening was Voldemort. Just as well, the talk was also about the relationships going on at Hogwarts. The muggle holiday of Valentines was coming up, and the Muggle-borns and Half-bloods were all truly getting ready, even though most of the 'Pure Bloods' had no clue what was happening. You had always been single on the love holiday, though this year; you were kind-of looking forward to it.

You had already thought about it. You and professor Snape spending the holiday together..You would explain to him what it was and he, your potions professor, would show you. These dark desires kept you from looking at him and stopped you altogether from going to your potions mentoring. You feared falling back behind, but you couldn't stand the idea of being in a closed room with Snape, with the idea of him pinning you against his desk and giving you pleasure was at the front of your mind.

Rumors of a young wizard in 5th year having a crush on you was circling around. Clearly, everyone knew about it, and who it was; expect for you. Ceres wouldn't give into telling you, and Ariel and Leo only gave you pure smiles before snogging in front of you, forcing you to leave them alone before you could ask any more questions. Everyone knew of you, the pretty little 5th year (besides Ceres and Selena) and the handsome 5th-year mystery boy lover, who as you overheard- 'Would TOTALLY make such cute looking wizard and witch babies!' Hearing that as you passed by, the 6th year girls giggled. You didn't think upon it too much the only thought on your mind was how cute would you and Snape be if the two of you had little wizard and witch babies...

Would they have your eyes, and his hair? Or maybe his eyes and your hair? Perhaps his features with your body? The idea sent ripples through your spine and caused you to giggle at random times, causing Ceres to truly believe you were losing your mind. This day in potions class, the thought kept you busy as you were 'reading' over your potions book. You didn't even notice as Snape walked over to you and tossed down your latest paper in front of you causing you to jump out your fantasy. You looked at him and blushed quickly looking down. Snape stared at you, before turning back to the rest of the class.

"Congrats, (Your last name). You are now the top student in my Potions class. You have done... Good Enough." The class at once started clapping and you looked up in shock, as Snape walked back to his desk and sat down, not even looking at you.

"..Good enough. For a Mudblood." You heard someone mumbled. Even now at the top, someone had to say it. Before you could take out your wand, and curse the idiot, Snape had stood up and done it for you. It was none other than Selena, and now her mouth was zipped closed. Snape shook his head at her. "Dare I hear any of my students, harassing another, I will personally see to it that you have my full attention, in detention." You stared at Snape in shock, but he didn't once look at you. Selena seemed to be on the verge of tears, but honestly, she never looked more flattering.

That night, you replayed what had happened in your mind, and you couldn't help but wonder what would happen if you and Snape went at in, as Selena watched in detention..the idea made you fall asleep like a baby.


	18. Crushing Emotions

The days after where more than enjoyable.  
News slowly went around that you where at the top in potions, and you were also ranked number two at the top of your 5th-year class. Granger took the title of number one and you knew better than to fight her for it. Witches and wizards, most of them either muggle borns or half-bloods, gave you proud words and told you to keep at it but most of the purebloods simply seemed embarrassed that it wasn't one of their own at the top of next to the top. Your head of house was also quite proud but in all truth, what else could they all expect from a prefect like yourself?

There where many matches held as the O.W.L.S.s grew nearer, and soon your studying time also grew longer. Ariel and Leo for once were not being shady, rubbing their relationship status in your face but where now both busy studying. Though of course, they did it together. You and Ceres worked together as well, but Ceres every once in a while was vanishing off to go 'study' with another male wizard that she "didn't" have an eye on. In all honestly, you couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Ariel and Leo were together. Ceres had her mystery wizard she didn't want to tell you about just yet, and then there was you. All alone. You were happy for your friends! But...just as well you wanted someone to call your own. No one within the 5th years really caught your eye. No one in HOGWARTS really caught your eye aside from...

..Professor Snape.  
The thought of him made you shiver. You already knew having feelings for a teacher was bad. But having such crude and dirty fantasies was even worse. WHAT IF you and Snape did, in fact, get together..  
You laid in bed, thinking over it while Ceres was on the bunk across the room from yours getting ready to go met her new 'friend.' WHAT if you and Snape somehow did get together, somehow shared the same feelings for each other, and held and touched each other like Ariel and Leo did? Impossible. You would get kicked out of Hogwarts, and you where sure Professor Snape would never be able to show his face in the wizarding world again. You groaned at this, flipping over to your side, trying to think of some type of loop hole so you and Snape- if it ever was to happen- could somehow be together.

But no matter how hard you thought, nothing came up. The only thing you could do was wait; wait till you finished your time at Hogwarts.  
Wait till you were old enough to REALLY be in a relationship, and when you would no longer be his student. The only thing you could do was wait- and try to move on. Crush and hide your feelings for the time being. Ceres left the room once she was finished getting ready. She didn't even notice your distress, even though you couldn't tell her honestly what was going on. You laid in bed, before slowly closing your eyes, forcing yourself not to think about having the potions master laying in bed next to you with his arms holding you close.

You avoided Snape at all cost those next weeks.  
You didn't look at him, you quickly left when he came around or appeared, and you slowly did your best to not answer questions during potions class unless called on. When Snape handed back papers you looked elsewhere. At his desk, you where sure his eyes where burning into you. You were now always the first to leave potions class, and always the last to get there. You studied extra hard to keep your label of being at the top of potions, though it was simply a way, the extra studying-

...To keep yourself from thinking about all the things you and Snape could do together instead.


	19. A Play On Words

Valentines was only a week away, and it seemed, AT LAST, the pure bloods were catching on to the meaning of the holiday.  
Ariel and Leo had made a deal to stay away from each other till Valentines and do something extremely special the day of. Love and romance was blooming around Hogwarts, and you where more than sure at least 1/3 of Hogwarts students would all be in relationships with one other soon enough after the love holiday.

You didn't want to think about it.  
You however DID in fact think of it, which only gave you more of a reason to stay away from Snape. It was true pain having to look away, though of course you knew you had to somehow move on. You didn't want to wait the rest of your Hogwarts years lusting after your potions teacher. You wanted to have fun and do what the other 5th years where doing. If you and Snape where going to get together, it wouldn't be happening until you left Hogwarts.

After the usual feast dinner, you headed along alone upstairs to the common room. Ceres hadn't show up at dinner and Ariel and Leo where fighting to keep distance, so you where left alone. You where almost at the fat lady before you where stopped. A pull at your arm forced you to jump and turn around, coming to see professor Snape staring down at you. His dark eyes where displeased as he looked at you and for a moment you couldn't help but feel frightened, before blushing and feeling slightly warm.

"..Follow me to my classroom, (Your last name). We need to have a discussion, you and I." Snape turned from you, his black robes sweeping out behind him as he started to walk at a brisk pace. You didn't have time to respond. You simply ran after the Potions teacher, fighting to keep up. When the two of you reached the dungeons, Snape waved his hand for you to take a seat in front of his desk while he sat at his. You sat down, shaking slightly, not daring to look at Snape. Snape however, had his eyes fully on you and you could feel them like hot coals. You two sat in silence for a bit before it was suddenly broken.

"..Why are you avoiding me?" Snape said somewhat coldly. You were so suddenly shocked that you stumbled trying to find words.  
"I don't know what you mean, Professor.." You mumbled. Snape rolled his eyes, and leaned back in his chair, his black gaze never blinking.  
"You avoid me in the halls, you avoid me during meals and gatherings, you even seem to try and avoid me during my own class." Snape raised an eye and you coughed awkwardly. Clearly avoiding him hadn't gone unnoticed and in all truth, should have been much more unnoticeable. Even though you knew this was all true, you did your best to pretend like it was nothing.  
"...Most students avoid you in the halls professor. You have that certain air about you." Your voice waved at the last sentence. Snape seemed to be able to read the lie on your face before you even said it.

"..Then please explain to me why, (Your last name), you have stopped coming to our tutorials." You blinked, before quickly replying.  
"I already know what I need to know professor. I'm at the top of the class now, and I've been studying hard. I don't think there is anything else you can teach me, professor." The words sounded a LOT less harsh in your head, though Snape seemed unaffected. In fact, he seemed quit amused. His raven black eyes stared into your (eye color) orbs.  
"There is a lot more I can teach you. None however, are about potions." He said this in a smooth manner. Color ran to your face, and at once you started to blush.

"..Thank you, Professor, but may I head back? It's getting a little uncomfortable in here.." Your gaze had left his, though Snape seemed all the more amused by your actions.  
"(Your last name). I can make it quit comfortable in here if you like." He replied, without missing a beat. "Would you like to be comfortable while I teach you new tricks?" You glanced back at him, and for a sure fire moment, you dare to say you saw growing lust within your teachers eyes. Your heart screamed at to say yes at that moment, though nothing came out of your mouth. "..I know it's rather chilly in the dungeons, though perhaps I could warm you up.." Snape went on, standing up from his desk. You saw the smile on his face. This was a game to him. He was teasing you. Messing with you. The 'lust' you saw in his eyes seemed to never have been there, as he walked to the side of the room and picked up a jacket laid on a bookshelf before tossing it to you.

"You left your jacket in class yesterday evening when you where running out." Snape at once went back to his old self. "Our tutorials will resume next week, as we will be starting the last potion before your O.W.L.S.s. Dismissed." And just like that Snape turned away, and walked back into his office, leaving you in the potions room red faced, light headed, dizzy, and quit warm with having your jacket back, though in all honesty- with everything that had just happened- you didn't need your jacket to be warm.

Standing up, you made your way to the door, on the way to the common room.


	20. Day Dreams

As the potion master had said, you were forced to return for tutorials and stop with your silly games.  
Classes, meals, and everything else slowly went back to the way it was, yet you still had to deal with those ever coming dreams of yours.

The last potion the 5th years were studying before the end of the year exams was the Strengthening Solution. Of course, Snape had the class read about it front and back, page by page, and have at least half the words memorized before they even got to the basics of how to create it. It was a normal thing with Snape, though of course, it was still tiring. During tutoring with the Potions Master, instead of working on the Strengthening Solution- you had to review all the previous potions, make them, know what they were about and basically restart your whole 5th year.

Snape watched you work, correcting you on how to tilt the vase and how to put in certain solutions for the best results. This went on the for next two weeks until he deemed that you had correctly mastered them. The two of you worked from then forward, on the Strengthening Solution that soon enough seemed far easier than the others you had learned. When your class was, at last, starting to learn how to create the potion, you had already correctly made it- twice. But that was all thanks to Snape's help. Instead, you spent class time helping Ceres with her potion. "..The potion is supposed to be turquoise, and don't forget the Griffin Claw." You instructed to your friend. She was halfway through while you had already finished. Snape was watching the class from the front of the room, his raven eyes scanning around. You sighed, resting in your chair. Your sigh caused Snape to look your way. You blushed at your professor, though his expression simply held a blank look before scanning back around the classroom. You shook your head. There would be no way you could end up with Snape. You had already gone over this with yourself countless times. Yet, the more you thought about it, the pleasure of the thought only made you happier. Leaning back in your chair, you moved your (hair color) hair from your face, slowly letting your mind drift out from the events of the classroom...

Beyond the gates of Hogwarts, you pictured it within your mind. You were standing behind Honeydukes on a clear afternoon, though the shade of sweet shop gave shadowy cover. You were dressed in a (favorite color) pastel gown, with light colored slippers on your feet. Your (hair length) (hair type) (hair color) hair was pulled back into a messy bun at the top of your head. In the shade, your (skin color) skin seemed to shimmer mystically. Wrapped around you, was a hood similar to the one of the fictional character- Red riding hood. However, yours instead of being red was dark (favorite color). The hood was up, covering half of your face as you stood- waiting. It was only a little while before he appeared. His pale olive skin glowed as he walked into the shadows slowly to meet you. His black oily hair was the same as always, aside from the fact that it seemed to be brushed only slightly. His clothing was similar to that of what he normally wore, though instead of robes they were replaced by black slacks and a light gray tunic. A black belt around his waist, and a Slytherin green tie at his neck, he also wore a black cloak, though it was only slightly chilly. As he neared you, his ravenous black eyes scanned over you. His eyes darting between your face, your chest, what you wore, as well as going lower as if he had X-Ray vision and could see underneath what you attire. You shivered as he, at last, came face to face with you. He towered over you, and you stared up at him. The both of you said nothing for a long time that seemed to drag on for hours until at last, you broke the silence.

"..Professor I-" You didn't get to finish. Snape had picked you up and forcefully pushed into the wall behind the sweet shop. The potions master pulled down the hood that covered your face and enveloped you into a firm kiss. You melted within his grasp, almost falling down though luckily he held you up. The two of you held the kiss for a few moments longer before he pulled away, leaving you gasping. Your (eye color) eyes stared up your professor who offered no easy smile. "..You have much to learn if you want to be with me, (Your last name). Your fortunate at I am in a giving mood.." Snape said harshly, his mouth instead of returning to yours, went to your neck, leaving small bite marks as kissed and bite his way downwards. You gasped and held back soft moans of pain and bliss. "-Is this what you want?" Snape hissed out to you between his trail of kisses on your neck. You moaned, nodding your head. "Yes, Professor.." You replied-

"-(Your name)!" You blinked your eyes, as Ceres shook you. "What the hell? Did you zone out?" Ceres hissed at you. 1/3 of the class was looking at you, while the others still worked. "Uh, Um..Yeah, I guess.." You replied, thinking back to your enjoyable daydream. You blushed, and Ceres only shook her head. "Whats been up with you lately. A lot of people noticed! Even Snape!" This shocked you back into reality. "Snape noticed?" You asked Ceres. Your friend nodded her head. "Yeah! He was staring you right in the eyes! It was freaky. Like he was reading your mind or something..I'm surprised you didn't notice!" Ceres shook her head. Before standing up and starting to pour her potion in a stopper to turn in. You slowly turned your face away and looked over to Snape's desk. You were slightly surprised to see him already staring your way. He held a look of pure shock on his face, and just as well he seemed to have grown a bit paler. Though upon seeing you staring, he turned away. Your classmates began to turn in their potions, as you sat in your desk not daring to drift off in another daydream. By the end of class, Snape seemed to be back to normal- scaring the 5th years like normal. The bell for the end of class and everyone jumped to their feet. As you made your way to the door with Ceres, Leo, and Ariel- Snape called after you. "(Your last name). A word with you. Now." You stopped walking, and your friends gave you a 'good luck' smile, as they headed back to the common room. Turning, you slowly went back to your desk and sat down. Snape went back to his desk, looking over you before what seemed to be a smile drifted over to his features.

"Have you heard of Legilimeny?" The potion Master asked as he walked away from his desk, coming to approach you.


	21. Careful What You Wish For..

You stopped moving in your seat. Snape's question shocked you.  
You thought your Professor was about to get on to you about your constant drifting off, but instead, he asked about Legilimency.  
Pushing your (hair color) hair over to one side, you looked at your Professor. "I've only heard its name before Professor. No one seems to want to go into details about it.." Yes. You had in fact heard, though it was only bits and snips that came from the 6th and 7th years. You had always thought you were going to learn more about it in those years, so you never really worried about it. "..Are we going to start learning it?" You asked, shifting once more as Snape had said nothing, and was only watching you.

"-Legilimency is in art," Snape said suddenly, turning away from you and walking back to his desk. "-He who shall not be named, is very skilled in this powerful art, and so is our wonderful head master.." Snape pulled out his wand from his robes and turned to face you. "Legilimency, (your last name), is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. Muggles may call this 'mind reading' but it's nothing of the sort." Snape leaned against his desk, and you blushed, looking downwards. "Some wizards need a wand and the correct spell to preform the artful act of Legilimency, while other wizards do not need their wands, or any type of spell. Only simple eye contact.." Snape stood up straight once more, walking to come stand in front of your desk.

"..Legilimency is in fact, special art." He went on. "A wizard or witch who is skilled in Legilimency will be able to detect if the victim is lying, as well as delve into their thoughts, emotions, and memories. Highly skilled Legilimens can also influence a mind that they invade.." Snape stopped talking, and you could feel the red hot blush coming to your face. The potions classroom was silent for a long amount of time, before you at last broke it.  
"...Are you skilled at Legilimency, Professor?"  
"Of course." Came Snape's short reply. The blush grew redder upon your features. You couldn't help but wonder how far Snape had gone into your mind, and what he had seen. As if answering your question, the potions master spoke once more.

"(Your last name). Such undesirable and crude thoughts, while you should be studying in MY class shall not be tolerated." The harshness is his voice made you flinch.  
"How long do I have detention?" You muttered. Shifting more in your seat, Snape didn't reply. Instead, Snape came closer to you, walking around the side of your desk. His ravenous black eyes were locked on your (eye color) ones. You stared up at him, as he was now in front of you.  
"I will NOT have any of my students fall behind over sick fantasies within my classroom-especially if those thoughts involve Me." The scorn in his eyes was short lasting. You opened your mouth to ask once more what your punishment would be, yet before the words could slip from your mouth, the potion Master's lips came and forcefully crashed on yours.

Your eyes grew in shock, at the feeling of Snape's lips. You shook for a moment, before closing your eyes, and quickly opening them in a daze, as Snape pulled away. His face must have been as red as yours, even though the kiss had not even lasted for a minute. You closed your eyes, wondering if it was all a dream- yet opening them once more you found yourself still alone in Snape's presence. The kiss had in fact happened, and this was no day dream or fantasy any longer.

"-Professor I-" Your sentence was cut off once again, this time by a lighter, less forceful kiss. You melted into it, slowly kissing your professor back, coming to notice that he smelled of slight sweat and powered griffin claw- one of the ingredients used in making the Strengthening Solution.

You slowly pulled away from the kiss, and took a small breath, blushing harder. A light smirk played across Snape's features. "Careful what you wish for, (Your last name)." You smiled, not replying as you pushed back into Snape's lips with your own, back into his cold and firm embrace. You were slowly growing bolder with each passing moment. The potion teacher's arms wrapped around you, picking you up from your seat. You wrapped your arms carefully around his neck as he held on to your legs. The two of you broke the kiss for a moment, as he carried you back to his desk setting you down on the edge of it. Raising his wand, the potion master pointed at the stack of papers on his desk. "Locomotor, Papers!" The papers rose from his desk. Snape pointed his wand towards his office, and the papers floated easily into it. Tucking his wand back into his black robes, Snape's attention went back to you.

You breathed in as he moved a strand of (hair color) hair from your face before his mouth returned to yours. The two of you kissed passionately for long moments before Snape moved to stand between your legs, pushing you down softly, so you laid on his desk. He towered over you, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. The embrace lasted for a few moments, as you felt the growing arousal of your Professor pressing into your robes. You moaned softly into your Professors lips, and he took this chance to sneak his tongue into your mouth. You pulled away at once at the sensation, having never gone as far as the two of you had gone in only a matter of ten minutes. Noting your reaction, Snape pulled away from your hold, backing away from the desk, as if he was coming to realize what had just happened.

"..I could lose my job for this." The potion master mumbled as you sat up from his desk, staring his way. Your (hair color) hair stood in all different places. You looked down, before looking back up at your Potions teacher.  
"I wanted this, Professor..And I want more." Your face grew redder, and the Snape frowned at you, though his eyes sparked with something quit different.  
"Speak of this, to no one..And perhaps..we could continue this later, on correct terms.." You smiled, as you jumped down from his desk. Going over to where you sat before, you grabbed your things. The Professor watched you, before turning his back quickly and walking towards his office, while quickly waving you out. You exited the potions classroom 20 minutes after class ended.

Sure as hell, things were about to change.  
And oh you and your body more than pleased to find out what else was coming in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could *SAY* The Smut kinda starts here. Nothing big YET, thats coming in a few chapters. But anyway- enjoy!


	22. March Flowers- 8 Months at Hogwarts

As you thought, Valentine's day was a big holiday at Hogwarts this year.  
Ariel and Leo had kept their deal of staying away from each other, but the moment they saw each other on Valentines morning, all everyone could do was look away, and listen to the sound of the couple snogging. At least you didn't have to see-or hear- from the two of them for the rest of the day at least. By lunch, all the girls at your table where giggling and the boys at the other end where simply watching, seemingly trying to get the courage to walk over and ask one of them out. Truly, everyone was really waiting for the famous Harry Potter, perhaps he would pick one of them!  
A tap on your shoulder got your attention. Turning, you looked up to see Ceres holding hands with a handsome wizard. He had dark brown hair and dazzling gray eyes. His skin was rather tan, and he couldn't help but remind you of a muggle male model. You already knew who he was, but Ceres went ahead and introduced the two of you, anyway. "(Your name)," Ceres said with a huge smile. "-This is Cicero Portch..we're together now!" You smiled up at the new couple. Cicero was a 6th year, and man was he hot. "Congrats you two!" You said, winking at Ceres. You were going to get the full story of how the two together, later.

By the end of the day, like you thought. most of the girls that had been sitting at your lunch table had been asked out. Rumor also had it that Mr. Harry Potter was showing favor for a familiar Ravenclaw girl. You didn't feel any jealously, however, as you had someone far better than any student at Hogwarts.

 

March came around faster than you thought it would. The O.W.L.S.s were right around the corner, and so was summer break! You couldn't say if you were happy or not, though, wanting to stay in the moment. Currently, you sat on Snape's desk staring up at your Potions teacher. Dinner had been wonderful; you and the potions master playing games throughout the meal, daring to catch each other's eyes.  
But now, the two of you were 'reviewing' what you had learned through out the year.  
Snape's arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to him while you sat on his desk. His mouth came close to your neck as he softly asked his questions for you to answer. "Tell me once again, what is the purpose of the Draught of Peace.." His mouth kissed your neck, as you softly moaned out your answer.

"..It r-relieves anxiety and agitation.." You replied in a slow bliss, as Snape smiled against you. You had gotten rather use to the feeling of your professor being so near you, always knowing the right place to touch and send ripples through your spine. The past few weeks since the events had started, had been more than just wonderful. Snape pulled away from your neck and kissed you fully on your soft (color of your lips) lips. This was the agreement.  
..Nothing would change between the two of you during class or within the light of others.  
Yet when no one was around; the two of you were free to roam each other in whatever way, as long as the person being roamed was ok with it. You no longer had to fantasize in class. You had your Professor now.

 

-Yet the fact that neither of the two of you had declared any of your true feelings for each other, was slowly making you wonder if Snape really had any for you at all.  
You had to find out sooner or later, and the year was slowly coming to a close.  
..and for some reason, when you thought more about if Snape had true feelings, you felt as if you would leave Hogwarts this Summer, Heart Broken.


	23. The Owls Arrive, Feelings on Rise Part 1

Your tutoring time with Professor Snape ended before you could truly get to fully enjoy it.  
No longer did you have time to head to the potions classroom to sit on his desk, while he kissed you as he stood between your legs. No longer did you have time to wander the halls with your friends, or mouse around at lunch. The O.W.L.S.s had at last arrived, and it was time for you to take your Ordinary Wizarding Level exams.

 

Monday.  
The weekend had been stressful enough, as you studied extra for your first Owl. You had spent the evening in the common room with the other 5th years, papers littering the floor. Around you at a table as Ceres, Cicero, Ariel, and Leo. The five of you quizzed each other on charms topics in order to be ready for today. Now it had arrived. You knew you would have no trouble with charms, though you still were quite nervous about it all. You had to get a perfect Owl in all your core subjects in order to be able to even be able to become an Auror. And you had to have a perfect score in order to get into Professor Snape's N.E.W.T.s.  
Entering into Professor Flitwick's charm's classroom you took your seat at your desk. Everyone taking the exams flooded into the classroom, leaving one empty seat here and there, to of course prevent cheating. Once everyone had taken a seat, Professor Flitwick began passing out the handwritten exams. Just as well to prevent cheating, anti-cheating spells had been placed upon the exam papers. Once all the papers had been passed out, Flitwick headed back to the front of the classroom with his wand. Other adult wizards you had never seen before where in the classroom as well. Clearly, they were here to help Flitwick watch the exam taking students. "Began your exams! Good luck!" Flitwick waved his wand, and a timer began. You picked up your quill and began.

By the end of the written exam, you hardly beat. You simply had to write the Cheering Charm and the Counter Charm for Hiccoughs. You went to lunch with your friends, and you all ate in silence. Leo took a short nap on the table until the next bell rung for the 5th years to head back and prepare for the evening Practical Charms exams. Tables had been set up, and older wizard and witches held clipboards for scoring. One by one, you were called to come to one of the tables. It was a while before your name was called and you had to walk over to one of the tables. A witch smiled at you, before pointing her wand at an egg. "Please make the egg do Cartwheels. Then I want you to change the eggs color, and grow it up in size." The witch said to you. You took a breath and took out your wand. You muttered the spells required and watched as the egg did what you ordered. You smiled, pushing aside your (hair color) hair as the witch gave you a score. Turning away, and you headed back and waited for the others to finish their Practical Charms exams.

On Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, you took your Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Herbology exams. They went the same as Charms had- written exams, and then Practical exams. You had no problem in either of those subjects, though you were beaten by the end of the week. Friday, some 5th years took their extra classes exams, though you simply had a rest day. You spent part of the day studying, and the other half sleeping. You went to dinner that afternoon and ate once again in silence, as most of your friends were also tired out. You took your time eating, as you had seen Snape during the morning, and he said he needed to speak to you 'after dinner'. Once the meal ended, you followed at the back of the group of 5th years before turning a corner and heading on your own. You reached the Potions classroom door and pushed inside. Snape was standing by the door of his office. He took one look at you and nodded his head. "How were your exams?"

"The first week is at least over." You replied, shrugging your shoulders, smiling at Professor Snape. He nodded his head, slowly walking towards you. You sucked in a breath.. 


	24. The Owls Arrive, Feelings on Rise Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally tell Snape how you feel..but the reaction you get from him its not at ALL what you were expecting. looks like you will leave Hogwarts heart broken after all..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a long time in the making, and hopefully i don't upset any of you with this chapter! I promise in the next chapter it will get better! And I'm sorry for all my testing; i still have a lot of them before the school year gets out- and then i will be ready to tell you the rest of this story!

..As professor Snape let his cool fingers touch your cheek.  
Your heart raced in your chest, as the potions professor closed the little remaining space between the two of you. His dark eyes stared lustfully into your (eye color) eyes before his face seemed to slowly come closer to yours. You sighed softly, closing your (eye color) orbs, as Snape's cool lips kissed yours. The magical feeling felt wonderful every time.  
Snape wrapped his arms around you, pulling away from the kiss for a moment. Instinctively, you jumped into his arms as he picked you up, and held you up against the potion classroom's door, your legs coming to wrap around his waist.

The rooms temperature seemed to suddenly increase, as Snape forced his lips hungrily back into yours. You kissed back feverishly, letting a low moan cascade from your lips. Professor Snape took this chance once more, to sneak his tongue into your mouth. You opened your eyes and pulled away the same as you had the first time he had let his tongue wander into your mouth. Snape sighed, though his eyes were patient and amused. "By this time next year; all our kisses will be far more than child's play, (your last name)." You blushed, happily. So..This was really going to float over into next year. That must mean he felt something more for your right?!

"T-Teach me Professor?" You said softly, blushing hard.  
Snape smirked, and for a small moment, you could see the high held arrogance within him that each Slytherin had. "It's my job to teach you day AND night now isn't it?" You rolled your eyes and smiled at this. "Are you going to teach me or not?" The potions Professor didn't answer. He simply placed his lips on yours, and the two of you kissed softly for long moments. When he finally pulled away, he smiled. "A french kiss is simply; just open your mouth, breathe- and do light touches around the mouth or the other person's tongue. It's like playing tag- just with your tongue." The potion master winked mischievously at you, and you smiled. He once again closed the small gap between the two of you, and in a matter of moments, the two of you were kissing like before. It was a few minutes before you felt the sensation of his tongue begging for entrance coming to your lips. You took a small breath in, before opening your mouth wide enough to let his tongue flicker through. You wanted to break the french, but you did your best to hold out a bit longer. Remembering your teacher's instructions, you followed, slowly using your own tongue against his. The sensation gave you shivers, though the longer you held out, the more enjoyable the kiss became.

Snape was the one who broke the kiss.  
He smiled down at you, and you blushed. "Getting the hang of it, (your last name)?" Your (eye color) eyes twinkled as you nodded your head. The potion master smirked, not giving you time to think before his lips were back on yours, his tongue finding it's way back inside your mouth. His lust was growing, and you could feel it pushing straight into you. You moaned softly, as your tongue went into battle with his, and as his hands slowly made their way up along your body, coming to the hem of your robes. He gave a powerful tug, that almost ripped them off. You broke the kiss, and almost pushed him away. The shock in Snape's eyes was unmistakable. "...Isn't this what you wanted? Or are you just nervous to go on with your professor?" You stared at him for long moments, before shaking your head, and sighing softly.

"..I do want this professor-"  
"-So then let's continue; I'll be more gentle along the way-"  
"It's not that, Professor." Snape stared at you, before taking a step back. "Explain." Came his one-worded reply.

The time had come. At long last, it had come. You took in a deep breath, your eyes staring into his large black ones that had been warm and lustful before, but was now seemingly growing hard. "..I love you, professor." You said softly, but just loudly enough for him to hear. Snape's eyes grew wide before he looked and turned away from you heading back to his desk. You waited for him to say something, though all he did was shuffle papers, and make stacks. You stared at him before clearing your voice. "..I do want this professor, but I want..my first time to be with someone who loves me back.I want it to be with you." Snape looked at you now, his eyes cold.

"(Your last name). You are asking me to tell you something I don't even know myself. The last witch I loved was years ago, and do you know what happened between her and me-" He stopped himself, as his voice was growing louder, almost in a yell. He stared at you, before turning his back on you. "I don't know how I feel. I don't even truly think I could ever love someone like I loved her. I don't even think I have any real feelings of love to spare." Tears came to your eyes, and you were glad Snape didn't turn to see them, but you were sure he already knew.

"..I understand Professor." You lied. So everything that had happened between the two of you, were simply made out of lust.  
Snape turned back towards you. "I don't think you truly understand, (Your last name). You're special. You mean more to be than anyone has for a long time, I just need to-"  
You didn't stick around to hear the rest. Turning away from the professor, you opened the potions classroom and ran out doing your best not to cry down the hallway. You reached the common room and ran up to the girl's room before falling down on your bed and sobbing.

By the time your friends came up to bed, you had already cried yourself to sleep.  
You didn't even notice the letter that had your name on it in cursive handwriting on your pillow.


	25. Pinned Against The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a good apolgy chapter for being gone for SO LONG. My computer had some tech issues and I had so many finals but everything is kinda OK NOW!! YOU ARE GONNA FREAKEN LOVE THE ENDING!! OMG!! I'M SCREAMING!! I JUST FINISHED WRITING IT!! ENJOY BABIES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Anyway, you basically find out who the letters from. Don't BE UPSET with how the chapter goes, if you where expecting something else. I MADE WHATEVER YOU WHERE EXPECTING BETTER. GIVE ME A COOKIE!! But anyway, enjoy the story!!

You woke the next morning feeling worse than you ever had.  
At least it was the weekend, and most of the OWLS were done, aside from a few here and there. You turned over in your bunk and sighed looking at the wall.  
It was stupid. It was stupid that you thought Snape had feelings for you. It was stupid that you thought that his lust expanded to something more. It was stupid that you had never thought about how there could be someone else who was, or who had been in Snape's life that had meant something to him before you. You closed your eyes, not wanting to think about what had happened. You didn't even want to get out of bed for breakfast- yet the soft giggling between your roommates made you sigh- forcing you to turn to your side and look over to see what Ceres, Ariel, and another 5th-year girl were giggling about. Ceres was the one to notice you were awake. She smirked wickedly at you, before waving an opened letter. You could clearly see your name on it, and suddenly they had your attention. You sat up in bed quickly.

"(Your name)! Looks like your secret admirer finally doesn't want it to be a secret anymore!" For a moment you thought it was Professor Snape, but the thought was soon shot down as hopeful as it has come. Snape would never send a note that wouldn't have enchantments for your eyes only. You sighed, and lay back in bed, turning to face the wall. You could hear the soft giggling stop- a long pause before Ariel spoke.

"Don't you want to know who it's from?"

You groaned, sitting up in your bed looking over at your friends. "Sure; who's it from?" You said this half heartily, though your friends didn't notice.  
"It's from Decimus!" Ariel said dreamily, as your other two roommates giggled. Your eyes grew wide with shock. SO all along, Decimus- another 5th year- was your mystery crush. He was cute and was your age. Ceres beamed at you, before clearing her voice. She looked down at the note before starting to read.

 _"A soft whisper from your lips, a gentle kiss._  
_Is it too much to ask for this?_  
_To lay my head against your chest,_  
_to feel your arms around me_  
_In my dreams are all things I can see._  
  
_Hearing you say my name, touch my face, stroke my hair._  
_Being without this forever I can not bare!_  
_Feeling our hearts becoming one as was meant to be._  
_I know what I feel is destiny. Share a walk with me this afternoon, dear beauty?" -Decimus_

Ariel screamed as Ceres finished reading. She did a little twirl before taking the letter straight out of Ceres's hand and reading it for herself for the 100th time you knew for sure. The other 5th-year girl beamed up at you, and you blushed looking at your hands. "What are you gonna do girl?" Ceres said, climbing up to your bunk and giving you a good elbow to the side. You shrugged your shoulders. "I don't know.." You replied, though, in all honesty, you were thinking about Snape. You didn't want to be with anyone other than him, and he had basically turned you down.

"Come on then! WHAT do you have to lose!" Ceres said to you. "Just go on the walk with him! I have the perfect little witch dress I got from Hogsmeade, and we can do your hair and then you guys could eat dinner together-" " And all of us would have a boyfriend!" Ariel chimed from below. "Wait till I tell Leo!" Your blush grew wider and you sighed, thinking to yourself. Decimus wouldn't be a terrible boyfriend. He was the 6th cutest guy in 5th year, Harry Potter being 1st followed after by some other boy with red hair. And Snape didn't want you after all. He was in love with someone else. Or maybe he just needed time. Either way, it was unhealthy to be waiting around. You forced a smile and jumped out of bed.

"It seems I will have to look my best today." You said holding your head high, and flipping your hair dramatically. Your friends squealed in delight before rushing over to help prepare you to look your best.

Rumors floated around Hogwarts faster than wizards could fly on brooms. By the time you were leaving before dinner to meet Decimus, almost everyone knew of the enchanting love letter and date invitation that he had written for you. Of course, you had Ariel and Ceres to thank for that, but then again- they were just so happy for you. Your (hair color) hair was curled and loosely framed around your face that afternoon. Ariel had happily let you borrow her gold sun pin to place in your hair, the same one she had worn when Leo had asked her to be his girlfriend. You also wore a pastel yellow dress right under your black and red wizarding robes that were quite the bold contrast. Ceres had promised to go easy with the body glitter, and she did- though you still shimmered like the sun. The other 5th-year girl- who's named turned out to be Melody Patcher- let you wear some of her perfume, which was not the cheapest brand on the wizarding market.

You didn't think everyone's eyes would be on you, though then again- you were dressed up and you looked like you had come out of a young teen witch paper. You also could have sworn to see the famous Harry Potter and his red headed friend staring at you as you passed, before seeing the also famous Hermione come up behind the two, and flick the red headed one behind the head and hiss "Ron!". You smiled to yourself but kept on your way walking towards the fountain courtyard where you where to met Decimus. You saw him almost at once, and all the air seemed to be sucked right out of you. Decimus must have been at least 5'7, for a 15-year-old and still growing. He also had demi pale skin, that on shady days made him seem as white as a ghost, but in sunlight, as golden as gold itself. He had pitch black hair like coal, and eyes so blue; it was like you looking straight at the ocean. He was lean, yet muscular and the way he smiled when he saw you honestly made you want to melt.

Decimus was handsome, you had to admit that. He seemed to have tried to look a little bit better for the afternoon as well. Usually, his black hair would be a bit more messy, though it was brushed and styled perfectly. His wore ironed black wizarding slacks and a simple white tunic underneath his wizarding robes. Honestly, if he presented himself like this every day he might just bump his way up to number two on the list of cutest 5th-year guys. You blushed as he approached you, closing the awkward distance. His smile just as well never faltered. "Hi, (Your name).." He himself blushed a bit, as he stood in front of you. "I see you got my terrible attempt at a romantic gesture." You laughed, turning red in the face.

"My friends thought it was quite romantic actually.." Decimus chuckled, looking down at the ground for a split moment, before looking back at you. "I was actually hoping that today would be between me and you, yet it seems everyone has their eyes on us.." You didn't need to turn around to know that he was right. You knew for sure your friends were watching from the castle. Who knew who else could be watching. You laughed awkwardly.

"I honestly would have liked it that way as well- though my friends had gotten to the letter before I was even awake." You replied, and Decimus simply smiled and nodded. "I thought that was the case. I honestly had a feeling Ariel was going to say something to you soon enough, since she more than once heard me mumbling my feelings for you over to Leo." Your eyes grew wide, with the remembrance that Decimus and Leo were close friends. In some classes the two of you had together, Ariel, Ceres and yourself would be in a group together while Decimus, Leo, and whoever else didn't have a partner work together. It was strange that all along, Decimus had always been there.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding his hand out to you. You happily took it, as the two of you started your afternoon walk together. You both were the last to arrive at dinner, as you both headed into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. The two of you were both laughing and in full smiles, as you both took your seats right next to each other. Decimus sat next to Leo, Ariel on Leo's left and Decimus on his right. You sat next to Decimus, him on your right and Ceres to your left with Cicero on her other side. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was beaming at the two of you, trying to catch a bit of talk coming from the next possible couple. Dinner began, and it was amazing how much you ate and laughed that evening. It was strange how well you and Decimus fit together, and it was strange how your group of friends seemed to mingle together perfectly in all the fun. Though it didn't last long, as you felt his eyes beading into your back.

You turned towards the professors who were eating and enjoying their own dinner; expect for professor Snape. His raven black eyes were stuck on you and Decimus, and the anger within them was quite frighting. You turned your gaze away from Snape when Decimus looked over to you curiously. "Are you alright, (Your name)?" You turned to him and nodded your head, quickly joining back in the conversation. Dinner ended faster than expected that evening. Everyone seemed happy, as they headed up towards the dormitories. You and Decimus walked side by side up towards Gryffindor tower, whispering to each other trying to talk as much as possible to one another before having to turn in for the night. Passing by the restrooms, you stopped. "I'll meet you in the common room, alright? Tell Ceres to bring out the cards and we can all play one quick game before lights out!" Decimus smirked and nodded. "Prepare to lose then, witch." You rolled your eyes playfully before heading into the bathroom.

By the time you exited the bathroom, the halls had cleared out completely. Everyone was in their dormitories. You sighed softly in delight, pleased about how the day had gone. You turned and started to walk towards Gryffindor tower, yet you didn't get far. A sharp pull at your arm made you scream, though it was quickly muffled by a hand over your mouth pulling you into the shadows of the hall. Your back was forced against the wall roughly by a figure, and once again you screamed- yet only, this time, it was muffled by the rough and passionate kiss of a man. Your eyes went wide, looking at the potions master as he pulled away. No longer was their anger in his eyes like at dinner, his eyes were replaced by lust. "...Not even one full day after I declare I don't fully know how I feel, and you replace your professor with an idiot.." You close your eyes as Snape's mouth came to your neck, starting to kiss and nip at you, leaving trails of small bites.

"..He's not..an idiot.." You sighed softly, trying to hold back from moaning outwards. "He'll make a fool of a wizard, you'll see.." Snape replied, moving from one side of your neck to the other, holding you firmly against the wall, as he started to firmly grind his pelvis into you. You forced back a moan, feeling yourself heat up against Snape. "Your jealous, p-professor."

"Jealously is not in my vocabulary, (Your last name). I'm simply helping you remember what's mine before you go jumping off to someone new.." Snape's hand reached down under your robes and under your dress. You gasped, feelings his cold fingers come to the outskirts of your panties, rubbing your lips through the thin fabric. You moaned, leaning your head back against the wall, before looking back up at Snape. "P-Professor, you have to stop..someone could catch us here.." Snape continued to grind himself into you, not bothering to stop messing with you through your panties either.

"Professor.. please. Don't do this if it doesn't mean anything.." Snape didn't stop, however, his lips did move over to your ear, as he began to recite a poem.

 _"There are no words to describe how beautiful she is,_  
_or how special she is or my love for her._  
_To put these things into words would be to define them,_  
_To quantify them, which means to limit them._  
_There would be a beginning and an end._  
_There is no definition fitting, nor any limit,_  
_nor beginning or end to her beauty,_  
_or to how special she is, or my love for her.."_

Snape kissed your forehead, as you held back tears of happiness and pure pleasure. "Does this mean.." You began, though Snape cut you off. "What this means is, I cannot, and will not stand to see you with someone else, other than myself. THIS is my declaration of love, and I will never ever once again repeat it. No; I do not love you as much as I loved my former flame of years ago, and I never will- though I DO promise I will love, and do love you with everything else I possess. Do not forgot, (Your last name), because I am never saying it again." His hand moved from under your dress, and from under your robes. They wrapped around you, pulling you into a firm hug. Your head rested right below his chin perfectly.

"Promise?" You said blissfully, happily being held by the potions master.

"Always." Came his simple reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU SCREAMING?! I KNOW I FREAKEN AM!! I DIDN'T EVEN PLAN THAT!! IT JUST FIT IN SO PERFECTLY THAT I HAD TOO ISN"T IT WONDERFUL!! *SCREAMS* I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THIS CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTERS COMING HELLA SOON!!


	26. The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Guys!! I finally got my new laptop and I can finally do updates!!!

The two of you held each other for a few moments longer, before you let out a soft sigh pulling away from Snape. His ravenous eyes looked at your (eye color) orbs with content for a few moments, before quickly going back to their usual dark and commanding way. "Hurry to your dormitory, before someone notices your absents." You smirked at Snape slyly.

"Before Decimus comes looking for me you mean, professor?" You said in the most innocent and coy way possible. Snape glared at you before turning to head on his way. "Professor wait!" You called. The potions master turned back to you, his black robes swinging as he turned, his dark gaze coming back to you. "What now (Your last name)-" You quickly closed the gap between you two and stood as high as possible on your toes reaching up to kiss Snape quickly before pulling away. "Goodnight, Professor!" You mewled before turning on your heel and running down the corridors towards Gryffindor tower. Snape stood where you had left in shock for a few seconds, before smiling inwardly and heading on his way. Reaching the fat lady, you said the password, before entering and seeing your friends all around the common room table with their playing cards.

Ariel was the first to look up from her cards and notice you had at last arrived. "Took you long enough!" She beamed towards you. "We were gonna start without you." Decimus looked over at you and smiled, and you couldn't help but smile back, simply because you were still thinking of Snape and the way the two of you had reunited in the dim chamber ways. Decimus pulled a chair over next to him for you, and Ceres dealt you cards. You took your seat, and the group of you began to play. You lost each hand, but it was clearly noticeable you didn't have your heart into it. A few minutes before lights out, Leo began to put the cards away and the group of you began to set up things the way you found it. "Alright, guys; I'm gonna turn in.." Cicero said with a yawn, before kissing Ceres and heading up towards the boy's dormitory. Leo followed suit with Ariel before they both headed up to the boys and girls dormitory. Soon it was just you and Decimus standing in the candlelight common room with a few 3rd and 7th years. Decimus shifted awkwardly back and forth on his heels. He usually came off as cool and collected, yet his relaxed nature seemed to have been tampered with. He was looking at you nervously before you realized what he was thinking about doing. You smiled awkwardly. "..It was a pretty great day, huh?" You laughed nervously, before looking down at the floor.  _Does this count as cheating?_ You thought to yourself. 

Though Snape had said he had feelings for you- He hadn't really made it clear where the two of you were standing. He hadn't made a point of elaborating if the two of you were in a secret open, or secret closed relationship. You weren't even sure if he was ready to be in any kind of relationship in the first place; especially with one of his students. If the two of you weren't officially together- would it be wrong to let Decimus kiss you?

It would be wrong if you DIDN'T let him kiss you. Of course, Leo would ask Decimus if he had kissed you, and Decimus didn't seem much like a lair. And then of course Leo would tell Ariel and Ariel would tell Ceres and Ceres would tell Cicero and Cicero would ask if Decimus had done something wrong or had been a little bit too straight forward and then Decimus would feel terrible and afterwards your friends would confront you about what the hell was wrong with you for not wanting to kiss on of the cutest 5th years Hogwarts had ever seen. "It was a great day actually, but I was hoping it would get better.." Decimus replied, looking down at you before leaning in for a kiss. You held your breath and closed your eyes, just has his lips came over yours. You couldn't help but notice he smelled- and tasted- like cherries. You kissed him back softly, and he took this as permission to lightly graze your lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. You pulled away quickly and blushed. You had only frenched with Snape. Decimus had a slightly hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry- (Your name)- I'm moving too fast aren't I?" You watched the 3rd years go up to bed having been suddenly been sent away by the 7th years.

"No; no! You're not moving too fast at all.." You said quickly. "It's just I've only ever kissed LIKE THAT with one other person and I'm not fully experienced yet.." You blushed, looking at the floor. Decimus had two other previous girlfriends and you had heard about his famous snogging style. Looking back up at him, it was clear that he seemed at ease now, and amused. "You should have told me before, (Your name)! I wouldn't have done something like that so quick. You made me feel like I had the worst snogging style in Hogwarts!" The two of you laughed and the awkward tension seemed to fade. "..Goodnight Decimus." You said softly after your giggles had mostly stopped. This time, you stood on your toes lightly, and he bent down the rest of the way and gave you a quick peak. You smiled up at him, before turning and heading up towards the girl's dormitory. You felt kinda bad, however, your thoughts returning to Snape. Sure you liked Decimus, but you loved Snape. You were quite sure you wouldn't ever feel the same way towards Decimus as you did Snape. It would be terrible to lead him on. You weren't left alone with your thoughts for long, however. Your friends were still up talking around a candle and giggling. Melody smirked at you when she saw you. "Great- Now we can have the sex talk!"

Your friends giggled as you stood there in shock. Ariel patted the spot next to her, and you sat down unsurely. God today just seemed to be getting better and better. Ceres got the game rolling. "So witches; since we are all in relationships now...I think its time we have some girl talk!" The four of you giggled. "..So, what's the farthest you've gone!" Ceres asking looking at the three of you. Ariel was the first to answer with a blush. "Leo and I french a lot and sometimes when we are next to each other in class we touch each other.." Ariel trailed off and the rest of you 'OHH'd at her. Melody answered next. "My boyfriend and I sometimes go into the dark corridors during dinner and he'll reach inside my robes and touch me.." You blushed as you listened. That was exactly what Snape had done to you tonight. Ceres blushed, before telling her story. "As you know Cicero is older and wizards have needs.." You listened in awe. "..So sometimes he and I will go on a walk and we go as close as we can go the Forbidden forest and he'll grind his.." Ceres blushed. "..He'll grind his YOU KNOW into me from behind. I touched him enough once that he came on my hand." You couldn't believe what you were listening too. Your friends- your innocent friends, weren't as innocent as they seemed. You thought you and Snape had done a lot, but it seemed your friends were getting it on too; with someone in their age zone. "Ceres! The 'YOU KNOW' is called a Penis!" Everyone gasped looking at Ariel. Ariel in your own eyes was the most innocent out the group of you, but the way she said 'Penis' simply shocked you.

"..And what about you (Your name)!" Ceres said, turning to look at you after gaping at Ariel. "Did anything happen before you came up to bed?" Your friends giggled. You simply shrugged your shoulders. "Decimus and I only kissed. Nothing else has happened between us-" "Yet!" Melody cut in. You all laughed before it grew quiet.  
"...I know the first time is supposed to hurt for witches.." Melody said. "And you have to be sure to use the Repello Inimicum spell if you don't want to get pregnant."  
"The protection spell doesn't always work Mel," Ariel cut in. "..It's the same spell that they sometimes put around the school..and if a guy hits it inside of you hard enough the spell is gonna break.."  
"Ariel! Are you saying that Leo's penis is hard enough to break a protection spell?!" Mel fired back and Ariel turned a bright crimson red.  
"No! I didn't say that! I was just saying protection spells aren't 100 percent. I heard that some witches in the past have to go to Madam Pomfrey to get a special potion made by Snape to prevent pregnancy." Ceres made a gagging face.  
"Imagine the horror! Snape knowing you're doing it!" Ariel nodded her head.  
"Rumor also had it, that the last girl got the potion then got expelled from Hogwarts!" "No!" You replied back in shock. Ariel only nodded her head.

"...Anyways, though.. I guess it might be slightly worth the chance. I mean- I know it hurts the first time but.." Ceres smiled. "..Everyone knows by the time it's over it feels good if the guy is doing it right."  
"Plus there is a lot of different positions, and he'll want you to give him head!" Melody said, blushing.  
"He'll give you some head too- hopefully. I know I would want Leo to give me some head-" Ariel said with a bashful smile. A question suddenly popped into your head.  
"What should a girl do on her first time.." You asked, suddenly thinking of Snape. The girls however simply smirked looking at you.  
"I think the girl should bottom for her first time," Ceres said simply, giving you a sly smile. Suddenly you realized your friends were thinking you were asking because of Decimus. "..Just like, spread your legs and let him slide into you once you're both ready and just..let things go from there."  
"And don't forget to move around a bit too!" Ariel said. "Don't let him do all the work!" All of you giggled before Mel yawned. "Goodnight girls." She said climbing into her bed. "Night.." You said, climbing the get up the ladder and to the bed above her. Ariel and Ceres both got into bed before you blew out the candle and went to sleep.

 

The next days after were kind of blurry to your memory. Nothing unusual happened. Most of the 5th years finished the rest of their O.W.L.S.s exams, and the days counting down to the end of the year followed. One night after dinner, however, as you walked with Decimus, you passed by Snape who stood alone in the chamber way. You excused yourself to the bathroom, while the rest of your friends went to the common room. When you exited from the restroom, you found Snape waiting for you. He pulled you into his arms, and into the dark shadows away from sight. "Congrats, (Your last name)." You looked at Snape questioningly. "I have had the honor of plucking a few names out of the list, to see who would be in N.E.W.T.S.s Potions 6th year and I am quite impressed that you made it, looking back on the way you failed at Potions during the start of my class this year.." You beamed up at Snape proudly, before standing on your toes as high as possible and kissing him. You were so happy, that you were the one to push your tongue against his lips for entrance that he gladly accepted. The two of you fought for snogging dominance with each others tongue before you pulled away as his hips started to move into you.

"What can I say. I have a great Potions professor..." Your breathing was rather hard, and you couldn't help but admit you were rather horny on this night. IT was a happy change of pace for the potions master, and it was clear he enjoyed it. You pulled away from the embrace of the potions master, looking down at the floor. The conversation that you had your friends had, had a while back popping into your head. "Something troubles you. Speak, (Your last name)." You blushed, looking back up at Snape, your face as bright as an apple.

"Professor..I think I'm ready to have all of you now.."


	27. The Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Snape finally resolve their lust for one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter, and the next coming chapters have been SOOO long in the making. I have just started AP classes and they are draining me of ALL kinds of life. lol but anyway; NO i didn't forget about you guys and here is that smutty chapter all you guys wanted! i hope you enjoy!

Severus Snape never looked so dashing.  
Severus Snape never looked more bashful, more arrogant, more appealing, or more pleased than this moment. Your potions teacher, who you had not so long ago hated with a fiery passion, now looked at you as if your the most wonderful prize in all of the wizarding world. You had just confessed that you were ready to take the next step towards the relationship the two of you had built, and there was no going back. To think, that as much as you had hated him- he had hated you. And now, you enjoyed the protective and rather rough embrace that only he could bring to you.

Currently, it was right after dinner. Only about a week or two- give or take- before the end of your 5th year at Hogwarts. Your friends had already headed up to bed, though when you saw Snape standing in the corridors of Hogwarts seemingly waiting for you, you had vanished into the ladies room and waited out the groups heading to the dormitories. When you exited the bathroom chambers, the professor was still waiting for you and had taken you up in his arms with the great news of you passing your exams and making it into N.E.W.T.S.s potions for the next year. Your joy was overflowing. The day could possibly be more perfect- yet as you kissed Severus Snape and feeling his embrace bring you closer; you couldn't help the growing sensation between your legs and just as well, you couldn't ignore the growing hard lust of Snap's, hidden by his robes. It was the perfect moment, you couldn't have picked a better one to have decided to give your remaining innocence to your professor. "Are you sure, (Your last name)?. There is no going back afterward." You looked up at Severus Snape and nodded your head. "I'm sure professor. I know I want this." Snape looked at you and smiled smugly before taking out his wand.

Before you could ask what he was about to do, he had tapped his wand on the tip of your head. At once, you felt a sensation as if a raw egg had just been cracked onto it. "Disillusionment Charm." Professor Snape said softly, watching it take affect. You looked down at your body, surprised to find that you had slowly taken on the color and texture of that which was around you. Like a chameleon, per-say. Before you could say something about your new appearance, Snape quickly began to walk. "Hurry. The charm won't last long and we have to reach my chambers." You were glad that he couldn't see your blush as your rushed to keep up. Snape walked as if he were completely alone and ready to give any type of authority or question to any that approached him. Yet no one did. Everyone was up to bed already. It didn't take you long to reach the chambers of Professor Snape, though you were out of breath when you got there. Snape, however, seemed completely fine and opened the door by taking out his wand and twirling it in some sort of special way that you at once knew you couldn't repeat unless he showed you. He opened the door and walked inside. "Close the door when you enter." You heard his command and at once the butterflies in your stomach took flight. You suddenly felt like turning around and going up to bed, yet at the same time, you knew you wanted to be loved by your Potions professor.

You followed after Severus and closed the door behind you just as he had ordered. After the door was closed, you turned around and took in the chambers of Severus Snape. The room as a whole had to be a little over the size of the common room. Snape seemed to have divided the room into sections as well. Towards the right, Snape had a smaller kitchen area. It had a fridge, a counter, and the basics such as a stove and oven and a few cabinets. The area was black and silver, and the chairs by the counter seemed to be floating just a little off the ground. To the left, Snape had a huge bookshelf with a large collection of books. By the shelf where two Chesterfield Chairs, one that held a couple other books while the other was empty aside from a blanket. There were other drawers, though you were weary to know what was inside of them, as the tops were littered with small bottles with red, green, transparent and black liquids. Also, in the center of the room was a small little dining area with other silver floating chairs. Just as well, the table was covered in many different spell and potion books, as well as glass vials filled with who knew what. Only one space was cleared at the table, and there sat one silver plate, a black goblet, and a very old tea cup. You looked around a bit more before noticing that Snape was no longer in the room with you. Heading farther inside, you saw the twisted black stair case leading upwards that you hadn't noticed before. Most likely because the staircase was covered in books, and papers and it all blended into the area around it.

You also began to notice that your body was appearing once again, the Disillusionment Charm wearing off. You slowly began walking up the stair case entering what seemed to be the main room or bedroom of Severus Snape. Once again to the left, there was a bookshelf, though this was far smaller than the one down below. Only one Chesterfield Chair was beside it, as well as a Victorian lounge chair. Both of the chairs only had blankets and pillows in them. To the right was the closet of the potion master, and you could tell a little over half of it was empty. Right next to the closet was a bathroom, and you could tell it was spacious. You didn't want to intrude however by going over and looking inside. The center of the room however..

The center of Severus Snape's room was the main event. It was a large king sized black and green canopy bed. The sheets seemed to be made of velvet or silk. On both sides of the bed where little tables with lamps on top of them, and at the foot of the bed was a locked chest. The room was amazing.. it was beautiful. And much more organized and neat than the floor below. You walked over to the bed and felt the sheets, amazed by how soft they were. "..Enjoying yourself?" Snape's voice said with ease. You jumped and turned, seeing him standing by the door of the bathroom. It seemed that he had taken a quick shower as his hair was wet, and he was wearing nothing but a black shower rob. You blushed and looked down, unsure of yourself now. "Yes, professor.." You replied. Snape tilted his head at you before shaking his head. "From now on, when we are alone like we are now- do not call me professor. Call me by my name (Your last name)." You looked up at him doing your best to keep your eyes on his. "You want me to call you Severus.. why?" Snape made a mocking face and started to move towards you. You blushed at once when he reached you.

One of his cool fingers traced the side of your cheek and you couldn't help but feel the heat. "You call me Severus because it's my name (Your last name), and because it's your lover's name.." You blushed and looked at the floor. Severus grabbed your chin and made you look up at him. "Are you sure you're ready,(Your last name)?" You nodded your head and Severus smiled before kissing you softly and then pulling away and going to your neck to leave smaller kisses. "Tell me if something doesn't feel good..this is your first time after all.." You gasped before nodding your head. Snape pushed strands of your (hair color) hair from your face before his hands began to roam your body before grabbing at your waist and pulling you to him. You felt his arousal growing and at once you felt a sensation starting between your legs. Snape's mouth left your neck and went back to your own, his tongue forcing its way inside and starting a battle with yours. The two of you kissed for long moments, as Snape's hips began to slowly rock their way into yours. You where the one who broke the kiss when the potion's professor suddenly picked you up by your waist and dropped you on top of the king sized bed. You laid there for a few moments before yous started to sit up as Snape walked around the bed, coming to stand center fold in front of you.

"No." He said looking at you, his ravenous eyes watching you. "Lay back." You blushed, before doing as you where told. Snape climbed over to you, joining you on the king sized bed. Climbing on top of you, be moved your (Hair Type) (Hair color) hair out of your face. "..Never have you looked so beautiful, below me." You didn't have time to respond as Severus kissed you once more, a normal kiss this time not bothering to let his tongue wonder just yet. His left hand he used to pet your hair and rub softly against your cheek as he kissed you- in a calming relaxing manner as he kissed you. His right hand began to wonder into your robes touching you inside of them before he slowly began to peal them away. You were so immersed in the kiss and his caresses that you didn't notice that he had pealed away your clothing until you suddenly felt a rush of coolness of your body. You broke the kiss, and Snape sat up above you- taking in the sight of you naked- aside from your bra and panties.

You blushed, trying to shield yourself with your arms, yet Snape merely chuckled at your actions. "Now I see why that concubine was so amused when I lost my virginity to her years ago.." You looked at Snape with surprise. "You lost your virginity to a street whore?" Snape tapped your lips. "Be polite. They prefer to be called 'call girls' or at the most 'harlots'. And yes, if you must know. But if I hear that someone else knows of this then I swear.." "I thought you loved someone, Prof- I mean Severus. You said you loved someone years ago back when I asked you how you felt about me. I thought she died or something; but didn't you lose it to her-" Snape silenced you with a look before sighing. "Yes, (Your last name). I loved someone years ago before you- and she did die. And no; I didn't gain my manhood by making her a woman. Nor did I ever sleep with her-" Snape leaned down and gave your soft (lip color) lips a quick kiss, before speaking once more. "-No more speak of her. Let's enjoy each other now." His voice was firm, and no matter how many more questions you wanted to ask, it seemed Snape wasn't in the mood for them.

Reaching behind you, he found the clip to your bra strap. He unclipped it easily and pulled it off of you tossing it to the side on the floor with the rest of your robes. Snape leaned back and took in the sight of your breasts in all their glory. They, of course, had gotten hard from the coolness of the room- as well as your embarrassment. Looking down, you could now see Severus's arousal poking hard against his shower robes ready to exit. The tingling feeling between your legs grew as well and you were more than anticipating what would happen next. Snape leaned down atop of you and kissed you, now letting his tongue drift inside your mouth, before pulling away and letting his tongue trace down your neck. You shivered, holding back a gasp as his tongue traveled around your neck, and down towards your chest.

His black eyes looked up towards your (eye color) orbs as his tongue slid over towards your right breast, licking around the soft hard nipple before slowly traveling towards the left side and repeating the action of licking around the nipple of your left breast. You moaned, arching your back a little bit from the bed in pleasure. Snape's tongue traveled back towards your right breast so slowly that it was agony. He began to suck on your right breast using his left hand to play and pinch with the left. It sent shivers up your spine as he sucked and touched you. You paid little attention to his right hand until you felt it between your legs suddenly, tracing your outer lips, and the slit in between. You felt the growing wetness between your legs and moaned shaking as Severus removed his mouth from your right breast and went to your left. You arched you hips forward, your body no longer seeming to be connected with your mind. You began to grind your covered cunt into the potion masters hand, your panties starting to soak through. Now you where completely sure that Snape was aroused and ready for you as it was unmistakable that it was his hard length poking you through his shower robes.

Snape sucked on your left breast a bit more as you moaned softly, before pulling his mouth and hand away to your dismay. Snape sat up and looked you over, before kissing you so slowly and so passionately as if dragging out his actions in spit of you. Pulling away from the kiss, Snape reached down between your thighs and touched the soft beautiful skin there with his cool hands. His black eyes were full of lust, and he smiled dangerously at you. "Spread your legs, (You last name). Let me rid you of the fabric that's soaked with your aroused essence." You at once obliged, nervously spreading your legs where the last bit of clothing that hid the remainder of your innocence within it. Snape pulled at the fabric, and your panties slid down your perfect (skin color) legs. You blushed after he had tossed them aside with the rest of your clothes and sat looking at your cunt like it was a prize.

Professor Snape looked you in the eyes, before letting his cool fingers go to your inner thigh, tracing little circles and lines up and down teasing you. Your heart rate increased every time he seemed to get close to touching your sweet spot before suddenly moving his hands away. His ravenous eyes where full of mischief as he played and teased you. Damn. No wonder so many students called him the spawn of satan himself. Snape smirked at your expression before at last letting his cool fingers trace your entrance. You gasped, your mind and body no longer seeming to be connected. Your legs seemed to spread wider on their own, and Snape made one of his fingers enter into your wetness. You moaned once more before Snape added another finger inside of you moving them to an unseen rhythm. He pumped his fingers in an out of you, slowly edging his way in deep. Snape suddenly pulled away when you flinched in pain, however.

Pulling his fingers out of your wetness, he looked down at you and smiled dully. "(Your name), seems I have reached your hymen..please direct me if I cause you any sort of pain..for the moment being." You didn't say anything back, you only nodded your head. Damn. The potions master had only put two fingers inside of you and it had hurt. Not too bad, but the force was painful. But that was only his fingers..it was gonna hurt a lot more when he had himself inside you after all. Your face must have shown the way you were feeling. Professor Snape ran a cool hand through your (hair color) hair. "..It will hurt. But only for a little while, doe. I promise I'll make it immensely pleasurable for the two of us." Snape slowly slide one finger back inside of you and you gasped, as he started to pump in and out of you. It was a bit more gentle than before, and at once you were in heaven. His finger came to your clit and started to rub it in a circular motion, putting pressure on the spot to make it more intense. Your breathing grew heavier and your heart stopped when he moved between your legs and put his head down.

His cold tongue traced your slit and you let out a deathly moan. His finger didn't stop working on you clit as well, and he once again let his tongue trace your entrance. You moaned, arching your back towards his mouth in pleasure and he happily gave you craved. His cold tongue slid between your folds. His mouth traced, licked, and sucked everything it touched between your legs. Your hands that where once grabbing at the bedsheets now went to Snape's head, grasping at his head as he ate you out. Snape bit your thigh when you pulled roughly at his dark hair. Pulling his head up from between your legs he looked you square in your (eye color) colored eyes. "I am the one, and only one in charge of your pleasure, (your last name). Rush me if you will, but do know their his a price to be paid.." His head went down back between your legs. His fingers moved away from your clit and his tongue took his place. He licked and sucked on it, and you moaned, thrashing on the bed as if you were on a ship.

His hands spread your legs further apart, keeping them from closing. You felt the build up inside of you and knew what was coming. "Professor; stop I'm-" Your body shook before you could even finish the words. You arched your back, thrashing once more to try and get Snape's mouth away from your opening. Yet he held you firmly in place, tasting your climax and savoring in your fortune. You screamed as the climax washed over you and slowly died down. Your back came back to rest on the bed your heart still racing. Snape licked and tasted every inch of the juices you spewed before slowly moving his head away.

"I hate you.." You whispered, staring up at him. Snape had a bead of sweat on his forward his large smirk displayed his pleasure. He bent down and kissed your forward without a reply before he slowly began to remove his shower robes. Suddenly your nerves came back as you watch Severus toss his robes aside onto the floor. The only thing he had left on, were simply black boxers. His erection was ready to spring out. Using his left hand, he rubbed your inner thigh before moving back towards his boxers. He pulled them down his legs and tossed him aside onto the floor with the rest of the clothing that had been discarded. Yet..you paid no attention. Snape was.. massive. He had to be a good 6 or 7 inches. And he was thick around. How the hell were you going to be able to take all of it? Severus kissed you as if knowing what you were thinking. "Relax, (Your last name). Spread yourself for me."

You nervously did as you were ordered. You laid back, staring up at the bed canopy ceiling, spreading your legs out wide. Your heart raced, though you did your best to relax. For long moments, you felt nothing though you a were bit hesitant to look down and see what the Potions Master was doing. You felt it, however. His hard cock came to your slit, rubbing up and down against your entrance. You shook, though Severus hushed you by tracing small circles with his left in on your left inner thigh. Snape kept this up for a while, tracing your entrance. You slowly relaxed, wetness starting to grow between your legs again. Snape bent down to kiss your lips and you happily embraced him with your own. Almost at once, Snape's left hand forced your left leg completely down onto the bed and using his right he guided his cock straight into your entrance.

The pain as he took your virginity pushing all 7 inches of himself inside of you, was unbelievable. Snape broke the kiss that had distracted you as tears ran down your eyes. Snape smiled darkly, wiping your pretty (skin color) skin free of the tears that escaped your eyes. "..My dear, it is done. Let me know when you're ready for me to move." You laid your head back, needing a few moments to gather yourself up. God, it hurt like a bitch. You didn't want Snape to see you keep crying, though. "R-ready." Your voice cracked, giving him the ok to move. Snape bent down and kissed you again softly for comfort before shifting up and moving your legs a bit wider at the perfect angle so he could plow you.

Severus slowly started to move his hips, moving his cock only about an inch or two out of you before pushing in again. The pain was still there for every short thrust, though you sucked it up. Snape was clearly doing his best to contain himself from not moving or thrusting too hard. "..(Your name)..You're terribly tight.." You forced a smile as Snape pulled his cock out about three inches before moving back slowly inside of you. The pain was slowly dying away. Snape grunted, pulling himself out four inches and thrusting back into you. You moaned, feeling the pleasure for the first time. Snape's head snapped up at you, and you nodded to let him know he could move a bit faster.

The potions professor grunted, pulling himself out half way before pushing back in. You moaned again, the pain for the most part gone. Snape's hips started to really thrust into you now, pulling all the way out and pushing all 7 inches back in. You cried out, as his hips smacked into yours, his cock pulling out of your wet core before bashing back inside of you. Snape's thrusts grew rougher, though by then all the pain was gone and was replaced by seemingly endless pleasure. You could feel the build up starting back inside of you.

You arched your back, starting to move your own hips to met Snape's. The friction the two of you created together as you fucked was amazing. The two of you moaned as your hips slapped together and as his cock went in and out of you. The build up was slowly growing, and sweat was building up on the potions teacher. "..Please don't stop Severus.." You moaned. His real name felt weird rolling off your tongue though it seemed to turn him on more. Snape bent down and started to suck on your tits, biting and licking him as his cock slammed in and out of you. You moaned and arched your back. The build up was getting closer and god you knew you would hit your climax soon.

Snape wasn't too far off as well, as you felt his cock twitch inside of you as he thrust. Snape's lips left your chest before going to your mouth. His thrusts into you were getting a bit more frantic and you knew it wouldn't be long till he came as well. You moaned, letting your tongue slid inside your professor's mouth, arching your back so Snape could get in deeper to your core. " S-severus i-i'm close!" Snape grunted, as your words seemed to spur him on. His hips beat into your roughly, pulling his cock all the way out and slamming back it, before pulling back out and slamming in once again. You broke the kiss as your body started to shack and the overload of pleasure became too much.

"I'm Cuming!" You moaned, as your walls tightened around the potions master. Snape moaned, close to hitting his own climax. You moved your hips, trying to rid out your own before climaxing once more. Your walls tightened once more as Snape slammed himself into you. His cock twitched, and you felt the rush of his own climax fill inside of you. Snape continued to thrusts and slam his hips into yours, riding out his climax. You hit climax once more, your walls tight and milking Severus of his seed. Snape suddenly stopped thrusting and flopped back on top of you. You laid back, your heart still beating hard from the rush of pleasure.

The two of you were a hot, sweaty, and sticky mess. And oh god you couldn't help but love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me time guys. I've busy with classes. didn't forget. just busy ok? don't rush me please. it was kinda sad reading some of the rude comments.


	28. End of 5th Year

You rolled over, opening one eye. You sat up in the large bed, not truly sure of your surroundings. That is until you turned your head and glanced over that the sleeping potions professor. At once, all the memories of the night's events came flooding back- as well as the knowledge that you were not in the girl's dormitory and you had lost your innocence. At once you threw off the covers, leaving the bed in a flurry of pillows and sheets as you searched for your clothing. Your movements roused the professor from his slumber and he too, sat up blinking sleep from his eyes as he watched you.

It took a few moments for the potions teacher to come to his senses of the events, but when that happened, Professor Snape’s eyes grew wide with the same knowledge of the night the two of you had spent together. Topping out of the bed, he reached for his wand on the lamp side table. Turning towards the room, Snape muttered “Scourgify”. At once, the sheets, pillows, and everything out of place in the bedchamber began to ‘hop’ back into place and clean themselves. Turning away from you, Snape tossed your robes back to you from the other side of the bed.

“Thanks..” You mumbled with a blush, realizing you were standing in front of the potions teacher naked. Severus smirked, reaching for his own robes trying to dress as quickly as possible. You did the same, rushing to have everything completely in place. "What time is it-" You said pulling your socks back on to your feet. "Almost 6. You won't make it to the dormitories without being noticed-" You put your shoes back on before standing and looking at Snape worried. "Everyone will know I didn't rest in my bed-"

"Just head down to breakfast. Simply say you came to bed late and got up early. You were attending to unfinished work in the potions room. Understood?" Severus pulled the last of his robes over his head and turned to you. You nodded your head, picking your own wand up from off the floor. Snape pointed his wand at you. "Scourgify." He said. At once, your clothing was clean and put together perfectly. You smiled. "Thank you, pro- Severus." Snape smiled, walking over to you and laying a quick kiss on your forehead.

"Now we must hurry along."

 

The morning went by in a rush. You left Snape's chambers and were back in the halls of Hogwarts unnoticed. You followed his orders and headed down to breakfast, there was only one instant you were sure the two of you were going to be caught. Yet the student didn't seem to notice the two of you. When you reached the doors of the great hall, preparing to enter, you turned to see if Severus was still with you- which he wasn't. Automatically you knew he had gone down to the dungeons to make it looked as if you had been there the night before. You sighed softly, before entering.

The tables were mostly empty, so you simply took a seat and watched as plates of food appeared in front of you, thanks to the elves. You ate in silence before standing up and heading back up towards the dormitories. On the way, you saw your friends giggling and laughing on their way to attend to breakfast. Ceres waved to you and you held your breath though she simply walked past. You watched your friends head on their way, before shaking your head and heading back up towards your chambers.

Class went slowly that day- perhaps because you were so tired. You and Ceres didn't speak till the two of you had caught up on the way to potions. "So..how was last night?" Your heart stopped and you looked at Ceres. "I can explain-"  
"Don't worry about it!" Ceres cut you off. "I knew you would most likely stay up studying or something so I covered for you- Ariel and I tried to stay up and wait for you but we both fell asleep!" Ceres laughed and you slowly joined in with her. "..Luckily this year is over! I'm so ready for a break after the O.W.L.S.s!"

You shook your head. Ceres had no idea. You had no reason to be worried. You entered potions class and looked over that Snape. He was at the front of the class in his usual demeanor, giving sarcastic comments to those willing to ask such foolish questions. He caught your eye for a moment, before looking away. You could tell he was holding back a smirk. You took your seat and class began.

The last weeks of 5th year went by quickly. Nothing eventful to remember, aside from the constant rumors of the rise of 'He Who Shall Not Be Named'. No one truly had proof so you didn't worry about it. 5th year ended with the end of the year feast, as always.

You and Snape shared a quick moment before the train arrived to take all students back to platform 9 and 3/4.

5th year had ended in such an unexpected way.

 

And you couldn't have asked for anything better.

{THE END OF 5TH YEAR}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed 5th year chapters!  
> It was a slow start to end but gosh... I'm SO READY for you guys to read the start of 6th year! 
> 
> That chapter however.. will not be coming till Christmas and 2016! ^^  
> I have lots of work to do, plus a few ideas of a spin off and other fan fics!  
> I haven't forgot you guys!  
> Love you all so much! 
> 
> 6th year is going to be the year everything truly starts to change..


	29. The return to Hogwarts- 6th year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had thought 5th year had been the craziest moments of your life, yet 6th year is just getting started. You made it into NEWTS Potions, and at the same time managed to fall in love, and sleep with the man you had hated most- professor Snape. 6th year couldn't possibly get any crazier could it? But oh.. this is just the beginning. And by the end of it all- your life will have been flipped upside down.. 
> 
> Yet like in life, and in love: everything has a price. 
> 
> Let 6th year Begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys!  
> Thanks for sticking with this fanfic!  
> And you've finally finished 5th year and are on your way to starting 6th! 
> 
> Enjoy loves!

This summer had been the LONGEST summer of your life.  
And thank Dumbledore, it was over.

You were a mudblood, and for those who didn't already know- that meant you had no wizarding parents or grandparents. You were the first in your family, as far as you knew, who held any magical ability and of course that came with..difficulties. In your first year of Hogwarts, you had learned how to fly via broom. Nothing compared to soaring high above the clouds flying on a broomstick, yet your parents had insisted you learn how to drive. Driving was practical. Learning to drive a car was something everyone should know how to do if they wanted to go anywhere in the future. You had told your parents countless times, however, that you knew how to fly. There was no point in you needing to learn how to drive- yet of course, they would have none of it. Driving was practical. AKA: NORMAL. There was no point putting up a fight about it. "Might as well learn to drive," They said. Or mostly your mother said. "-When you have children you can't be taking them to school or picking up food on a broomstick."

You had been thinking about children a lot lately.  
Not that you wanted them right now- but of course in the future. Who would you marry, who you would have your first child with, build a family with? You had thought about it a lot..mostly after Professor Snape and the two of you had slept together. Now you only had one year left. One year before you were free from Hogwarts, and it wouldn't be so..terrible and taboo to go out together on a date. To actually spend time together not in secret while everyone was sleeping. To actually..love each other. To be as loud as you wanted about your relationship, and be LOVERS instead of professor and student. What would it be like? To actually live with Severus Snape? Would he enjoy lazy mornings? Dinner at 7? Movie nights? Most likely not. He'd stay up all night, his head in a book of some sort making snarky comebacks while you stood behind him, head on his shoulder, looking over his book- asking question after question for every sentence you read. Snape would put sarcasm in his answers. He would also most likely respond with- "Perhaps if you read the book yourself, you'd follow along better. Perhaps that's why you did so horribly in my class 1st year, 2nd year, 3rd year.."

You smiled to yourself.  
Snarky sarcastic comebacks followed by late night book readings with Severus Snape. You would have that to look forward to. Maybe. You didn't want to think about children with Severus just yet. You already knew he would be that father that would want his children to do well in each and every class- and of course, you had a feeling that he would want them to be in the Slytherin house, or at the least Ravenclaw. He expressed his hatred for Gryffindor well enough, and Hufflepuff wouldn't fair too nicely either. Other than school, what factors of fatherhood did Snape have? Severus didn't seem like the athletic type- so most likely no kicking a ball with the kids. Though magic dueling you could fully see. Bedtime stories, making potions for when the children got sick, collective family sarcasm- all of that you could 100% see.

You thought about all of this dreamily, as you sat on the Hogwarts express. You had already changed into your school robes and you were basically jumping in your seat with excitement. You sat with the other prefects and the Head boy and Head girl, ready to instruct the new first years. The train ride seemed longer than ever before- but maybe that was because you were dying to see Severus. The two of you hadn't spoken all summer- it would raise a lot of alarms if you or he had sent a letter to each other during the summer.

When the train finally came to a stop, you got out, taking your section of first years and leading them along towards Hagrid who would take them by boat to the castle while you and the other prefects, as well as the Head Boy and girl, took a carriage to the castle. Reaching the entrance to Hogwarts, your heart started to race. Following along with the others, you lined up with your fellow Gryffindor's entering into the great hall and heading towards the Gryffindor table. You kept your head down, your face already bright red. "(Your Name)! Over Here!" You looked up to see your friends- Ariel, Leo, and Ceres, waving towards you. Running over, you took a seat between them, hugging and laughing before starting to tell each other about how your summer had been. Apparently, Leo had gotten his license(he was half-blood), Ariel had a new baby sister, and Ceres of course- had gotten an awesome new collection of jewels to add to her already natural beauty.

Yet it was hard sitting in your seat, trying to refrain yourself from looking up to where the professors were sitting. Yet you had waited all summer long for this. Looking up, your eyes automatically went to Snape's chair, yet you were shocked for a moment to see he wasn't sitting in his usual potion's professor's spot. Instead, another man was sitting there who you had never seen before. For a moment you had a mini heart attack. Had the two of you been discovered? Had professor Snape been fired and no one cared to tell you? Would you be punished after the meal? Yet as you quickly scanned over the chairs and seats, you saw Snape towards the end of seats, sitting in the chair reserved for the professor of the Dark Arts. Clearly, he had been watching you, waiting for you to notice. He didn't smile or wave, though he seemed to do some type of small nod in order to not be fully noticed.

You blushed and quickly looked away down into your seat. "(Your name) look! It's Decimus. He looks.." You turned your head and watched as he approached your group of friends, Cicero right next to him. Ceres almost screamed at the sight of Cicero, she hadn't gotten to see him all summer, has he had gone on a trip to America with his family. You and Decimus had kept small contact over the summer with owl letters, yet it always took him some time to reply to your letters, and you would be lying to say that your conversations with him just were not as fun as a conversation you could have with Snape. Yet his appearance..wow. He had grown over the summer. He was no longer the 5'7 15-year-old. He was the 5'9 16 year old now, with a muscular chest. His skin wasn't so pale anymore. He had tanned a LOT over the summer, so now he looked sun-kissed golden. His black hair that was once like coal, looked more like sheer late evening. His bright blue ocean eyes were radiating as he looked at you, walking over. No longer was he the 5th hottest guy within 5th year, he was might as well be first if it wasn't for Harry Potter.

Decimus and Cicero pulled up chairs next you guys, yet before any of you could get words out about summer or stare at the changes each of you had gone through over the summer, the first years were being led into the great hall for the sorting hat. You clapped at every new Gryffindor coming into the house. At last, when that was over, Albus Dumbledore stood up for his usual speech. He welcomed the new first years first, then proceed to say that the man who was sitting in Snape's old potions chair was Horace Slughorn, who would be taking over the potions lessons from now on. Snape was the new defense against the Dark Arts professor and there seemed to be a collective groan. "..The one class I actually liked, ruined!" The Gryffindor table collectively laughed at the red headed boy, Ron, who was sitting farther down next to Harry Potter.

At last, the speech was over, and the feast began!  
And this was only the beginning.


	30. For The Love Of Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me because I took so long to update.. XD  
> But I haven't forgotten this darlings!

The feast was more than wonderful!  
Muggle food was good, yet it was shame many muggles would never know the wonders of wizard food. The food that appeared in front of you was delicious. One of the best things had to be Vol-au-vent. It was a basically a small appetizer filled and stuffed with mushrooms, cheese, and meat. Other Vol-au-vents were stuffed with fruit. You took a few from the large plate they had appeared on and placed them on your own smaller plate. Following the appetizers, there were baked goods, hash browns, meats, the weirdly different flavored soups, plates of pasta, and tons of cake and ice cream. When the feast was over, you were more than stuffed. "Ariel I think you'll have to carry me up to bed.." You joked with her. You glanced over to see her smiling and laughing, yet paying very little attention to you. She was absorbed in the wonders of Leo. You smiled to yourself, before glancing upwards towards where all the professors sat. Your eyes drifted towards Snape, watching as he quietly listened to the conversation of everyone around him. Feeling a gaze upon himself, he glanced your way.

He moved his head slightly to the side before looks back to Albus. You sighed softly. It was hard not be jealous of your friends who could be so open and happy about their relationships. You wanted nothing more than to be cuddled up with Snape enjoying the feast like Ariel and Leo where. You wanted to laugh and be fed food like Ceres and her boyfriend. But nothing would compare to being able to walk through the halls hand and hand with Snape. To be able to proudly display your relationship without having people stare or make terrible comments directed towards the two of you. Hell would break through if that ever happened. A part of you did know, however, that the day you and Snape were able to walk hand in hand together through the halls of Hogwarts would be the day one of you would be dead. You didn't want to think about it. And your thoughts were a little bit dramatic. At least, you hoped so.

Dinner soon came to and end, and it was your job to help lead the first years to their dorms for the rest of the school year. You waved goodbye to your friends, before jumping up and heading towards the front, calling all the young Gryffindor's. It didn't take you long to give them a short tour up to the Gryffindor chambers, as well as inform them of the new password to get into the chambers. You showed them around the Gryffindor commons area, before sending them off to prepare for bed and unpack. It didn't take long for your friends to enter into the Gryffindor chambers themselves. Together, you talked more about your own summers and all of you absorbed the changes you had all gone through. One topic however that seemed to always come up was Harry Potter and 'He who will not be named'. Lots of people were saying he had in fact, come back. You didn't want to worry. But you did in the back of your mind.

Soon, your friends began to head up and prepare for bed. You lied to Ariel and said that you had seemingly forgotten your wand during the feast. She promised to wait for you to return. You exited the Gryffindor chambers and instead of heading to the Great Hall, you headed to the bathroom. You hid in the bathroom until you were sure everyone had cleared the halls. You exited the restroom and made your way to Snape's chambers. It was a risk, but you ached to see him in private. It was a miracle you hadn't been seen as you knocked on his chamber door so close to it almost being lights out. You could hear shuffling inside, and your heart raced. Snape opened the door, looked down at you standing in front of him, and pulled you inside before closing the door behind you. He embraced you in his arms and then and there-

You knew you would have a very VERY long love of potions.


	31. Welcome to Defense Against The Dark Arts

The two of you embraced and held each other for long moments.

You took in the smell of him, the sight of him - everything that you had missed out on, over the summer. You and Severus Snape shared a multitude of short kisses before finally you had to let go of one another. You had to return to your chambers, and classes would be starting the next day. The two of you needed rest but.. all you could honestly think about was crawling into bed with Severus on top of you. He smirked as if he could read your mind.

"Later, ( Y/LN). " The potions master - or actually - the defense against the dark arts master, grazed his thumb across your cheek before walking over to the door and opening it for you. You walked towards the door, taking one last glance back at Severus before heading on your way. Ah. Thank the heavens the summer had ended. This year was going to be the best year. This was the year of new beginnings and surprises. 

And you couldn't wait to see what was in store.

\---

Like Ariel had promised, she had waited for you to go up to bed. The two of you chatted and talked softly as the two of you entered the shared bedroom chambers. The other girls had just crawled into bed after unpacking and you decided to wait until the next day to do the same. Ariel began to change out of uniform and into her sleeping robes, and you reluctantly did the same. You personally, wanted to sleep in your school robes simply because they had Severus's smell wrapped longingly around them after your long reunion embrace. You stripped down and put on your sleeping robes. You climbed into bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

You woke up the next day bright and early. You took a quick shower, brushed your hair, and changed back into your school robes. You also couldn't forget your prefect badge. It suddenly came to you like a light bulb that being a prefect did indeed give you other special privileges you hadn't taken advantage of yet.. such as patrolling the hallways to ensure that other students are not breaking curfew.. that would indeed come in handy when you were going to sneak away to Snape's room in the evening.

You went down to the common room and exited through the fat lady in order to head down to breakfast. As you expected, your friends were already there - at least most of them. Ariel and Leo were sitting side by side. Decimus was with them. However, Ceres and Cicero were the only ones not at the table. You took the seat on the other side of Ariel. She informed you that the two missing parties were having their own little ' early morning reunion ' before classes started. You rolled your eyes with a smile.

Breakfast magically appeared right in front of you and, like usual, you dug right in. You were almost finished eating when Ceres came to breakfast after her little reunion. Her face was bright red, as she took the seat next to you. As she did so, the new schedules came flying in via owl. You caught yours and opened it right up scanning over your new classes. For today you had -

Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions, lunch, followed by your 6th-year free period to study ( or nap ), then Defense Against the Dark Arts, and lastly Transfiguration. Your day was packed, but at least you had a few good things to look forward to in your N.E.W.T.S classes. Once breakfast was over, you and Leo headed on your way to Arithmancy. You hated Arithmancy the moment you got into class. How in the heck would you be able to predict the future with numbers? Perhaps it was your parent's thoughts that they had thrown into your mind all summer. Though honestly, you had never been good with numbers so you knew you would struggle in the beginning. Ancient Runes was a breeze. You were good with history, but then again - it was only the first day.

Potions. The classroom looked different now with professor Slughorn in charge. It was true, Slughorn's entry requirements are lower than Snape's - but you knew it was a good idea not to ruin the good reputation you had ( haha ) worked so hard to earn in the class the year before. He gave a little speech and you knew that he was missing a few screws at once. Already you missed Snape standing and commanding the class like he use to.

The day dragged on. You and your friends met up once again for lunch and your free period before ( at last !!! ) heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts. You dragged Ceres into taking a seat up front and of course, Ariel followed after the two of you. Sadly for Leo, he got dragged along into taking a seat up front. Decimus and Cicero sat in the back, or as close to the back like any other student with common sense would do. Snape glanced at you for only a moment before speaking to the class. "..In this class.." He dragged out his words. ".. _Your defenses must be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo."_

The words he said seemed to have struck a sudden cord with everyone within the class. Snape went on with his words. "..This year you will be learning nonverbal spells and jinxs.. as well as resisting the Imperius Curse." He started to walk around the room, and his voice drained out behind you. You were thinking of all the different ways he would have you in his new classroom - 

Ariel elbowed you as Snape returned to the front of the room. He glanced at you before his attention returned back to the rest of class. He spoke some more, and you thought about giving oral. The bell rang suddenly, and class was dismissed. You gathered your things and followed your friends out of class, only looking back once to see Snape's knowing smirk as you left.

6th year.

Oh, how naughty you were planning to be.


	32. *Just For You*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a story chapter! But coming again soon!

Sorry, this isn't an update!  
Just letting you guys know I will be taking time out ( since this story has gotten pretty far ) and will be correcting spelling and grammar!  
I want this to be a great story and I want it to be fun and easy to read since I know some of you can get upset with incorrectness!  
Sorry for the inconvenience and updates will be soon!  
I will continue once everything has been changed correctly!

With love,  
Writer.


	33. The Reunion Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opps I did it again... 
> 
> *enjoy this long awaited into to some smut*

Your last classes of the day dragged on. 

And so did the rest of your classes for the next week. At the end of the week, you returned to Gryffindor tower with the largest pile of work you ever had. It was only the first week! As you had expected, Arithmancy was going to be a pain in the ass. You also had to write an introduction to Ancient Runes paper, and for potions, you simply had to display knowledge of the basics - something you learned first year. Yet according to Slughorn, he wanted to make sure everyone knew what they were doing in his class. Hey - it was an easy low effort assignment and you weren't going to complain about that. In Transfiguration you had to also write another paper on the do's and don'ts - in's and out's of Transfiguration. "Just so we can refer back to it when we make a dumb mistake" - Leo clarified under his breath. Professor McGonagall smirked. 

Defense against the Dark Arts was your favorite class and NOT because Snape was teaching it now. That was just a bonus. But the homework he assigned was a pain on the pile you already had to do. Part of you had hoped that since Snape was now apparently something with you, maybe he'd go easy on his classes and not be so rough with his work. Professor McGonagall would laugh at that little bit of ignorance from one of her own prefects. No matter what you and Snape were together, he was still a professor. And he still hated all Gryffindors. Perhaps one a little less than the others... As promised, during the first week of Defense against the Dark Arts, the 6th years where learning nonverbal spells. Levicorpus was the first nonverbal spell the 6th years were learning since it was one of the easiest ones, to begin with, yet the lesson itself was still hard. No one was able to accomplish it within the first week - but you were quite sure Hermoine Granger would have it down by Monday.

After dinner that Friday night you headed up to Gryffindor tower to try and get a head start on all the work you had to accomplish. A few others followed your lead yet they were mostly 7th years. Most of the others were roaming the halls of Hogwarts still catching up from the break of the summer months. 1st years were doing a bit of their own exploring of the huge castle and many of the professors were either on duty making sure they didn't cause trouble or hurt themselves with trying to accomplish a spell. Other professors you guessed, would either be in their classroom or offices or perhaps have turned in early after the stress of the first week. 

By the time you were almost finished with your Ancient Runes paper, almost all the Gryffindors had returned back to their chambers. It was almost time for lights out, so you set aside your things and quietly exited through the fat lady. Your prefect badge glittering in all glory, you processed to do your duties rounding up the last of the roaming Gryffindors sending them on their way to the tower. Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost, roamed right past you not really caring or noticing you as you roamed farther away from your post. He had other things to worry about - such as still not fully be over being nearly headless. Besides that, you had other things to worry about such as Peeves, who was known to show up at the worst moments of all time. If you were planning on attempting to reach Snape's chambers tonight, coming across the headmaster, other professors or Peeves would essentially ruin the moment. 

 

Luckily you didn't have that problem. Surely the other house prefects were on top of their duties but that had a tendency of dwindling down as the year progressed. The only thing you had to worry about was your roommates surely noticing you were gone. You could come up with some kind of explanation later for returning back to your chamber past lights out. You quietly made your way towards Severus's chambers after casting a disillusionment charm on yourself. Making your way up the staircase towards his chambers you quietly knocked on the door. You heard quick shuffling inside and the door opened and the dark-haired man stared down at you. He held a neutral expression as he looked at you. "...Miss (Y/L/N), are you unaware of the hour that it is?"

You're body blended into the walls around you thanks to the charm yet you felt as if you were naked somehow. "No professor." You replied, attempting to act innocence. His eyes continued to stare you down and you recalled how he had told you to call him 'Severus' when the two of you were alone in each other's presence. "..If you want professor, I can leave." Instead of replying to your statement, Severus held the door open wide enough for you to enter. It was a good thing too since the disillusionment charm was starting to wear off. Snape closed the door behind you while you took in his chamber from the last time you had been there. There was his small kitchen area with floating chairs and his large bookshelf as well as the two Chesterfield Chairs and dining area. The only thing that lacked from the common area from the last time you had been there was the slight mess of books and blankets. You glanced at Snape for one moment saying nothing before heading up the once familiar twisting black staircase that lead to his bed chambers. It wasn't littered with books like the last time. 

"Where you expecting me, Severus..?"  You said called to him as he followed you up the staircase. 

"I suspected." He replied darkly. You could feel his gaze roaming over your body. You smiled, feeling your heart starting to race entering the bed chambers where you had lost your virginity to the man you were currently falling in love with. You glanced around taking in the smaller bookshelf, the other Chesterfield Chair and Victorian lounge chair that was in the room. Then the spacious bathroom that you as of yet, hadn't had the chance to fully explore. Then, of course, was the main event. The king sized bed front and center with the large black and green canopy. Also, the silk and velvet sheets the two of you had first made love in. There were other familiar details from the last time you were leaving out but, you felt as if by now Severus could hear your heart beating out of your chest. You turned, finally, to look at him. Standing only a few feet away from you. 

The two of you were, at last, alone. Finally able to have a true quick reunion the others had already experienced. Having him now in your presence - just the two of you - made you realize how much you had missed and longed for him over the break. How much you had wished to write him letters and run up to him and embrace him on the first day everyone had returned. Over the summer you had allowed yourself to freely let your roam over him and how much you had missed him and now - 

"Severus, I -" You began. 

He filled the small gap between the two. He grasped your chin and raised your lips up to met his. Your mind and body seemed to melt into his. He seemed to realize and strongly embraced your body into his firm grasp. His body and robes were warm. He smelt of some strange magical mixture that you couldn't quite make out the exact scent of. The two of kissed for long moments, not wanting to let each other go. Finally, the two of you separated lips.  

"Shall we, 'Potions Master's Apprentice'?" He said into your ear, gesturing towards the bed you had led him to. You recalled the name given to you in the previous year when you had asked for Snape to tutor you with your potion's studies. 

 

"Yes Severus.." You moaned softly. That was your only reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a busy student. I'll be going to college in the next year.   
> But I PROMISE I will finish the fic.   
> I also have ideas to follow AFTER this fic.   
> So just hang in there...and enjoy! <3


End file.
